The Shockwave
by Invisible Wraith
Summary: The recruitment of a Detroit SWAT team member to the Joe taskforce, his training, and first mission.
1. In The Beginning

A man sat alone inside the van. Dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit, wearing assault gear, the man sat hunched on the bench, looking at the picture in his right hand, his left hand occupied by the nickel-plated .45 he held. In the picture, the man wore a dress uniform of a Detroit police officer. A woman dressed in a similar uniform stood in front of him, his arms around her waist...  
"Sir?" a voice asked as the van's door opened, light filling the dark vehicle. The man shoved the picture back into his pocket and looked up.  
"Sir, the men are ready." A man dressed in full assault gear said. The man in the van nodded and stepped out of the van, holstering the .45 on his left hip.  
"Snipers in position?"  
"Yes, Sgt. Faria. The snipers are positioned as you ordered. The assault team is waiting for you at the bus." Faria nodded and picked up his shotgun, a SPAS-12 assault model and chambered a shell.  
"Join them, Jackson, I'll be there momentarily." Jackson nodded and headed for the bus as ordered. Faria watched him, running the situation through his head one last time....  
Inside the warehouse, the remains of a criminal gang were holed up. The gang belonged to one of the most notorious crime lords in the nation, a man known only as the Headman. He was a small time weapons dealer who had made it big as a member of a Colombian cartel and the Chicago mob. Now he was the premier weapons and drug distributor in the nation. Faria led a special task force comprised of Detroit SWAT officers and FBI tactical, their sole goal was the capture of the Headman and the elimination of his criminal empire. In the past month, Sgt. Faria had led a series of lightning raids against the Headman organization, seizing millions in weapons and narcotics, earning him the nickname "the Shockwave", which his team had simple shortened to Shockwave. The sounds of automatic weapons fire brought him back to the moment as he ran to the bus his men where staging from...  
"Report!" he shouted into his headset.  
"Sir, we are taking fire from the third floor of the warehouse."  
"Eagle, fill me in." Shockwave spoke.  
"I have two shooters. Mac 10 on one of them, the other has an AK-47." The sniper reported.  
"Take them down."  
"Yes, sir." The sniper adjusted his sights...bringing the AK shooter into his crosshairs.... pulling the trigger gently....  
The rifle shot echoed at the man's head was splattered against the wall.... the second gunman turning to look towards were the shot came from.... the rifle reported again and the slug took the man gunman through the left eye, his brain exploding out of the rear of his skull as his body went limp and collapsed.  
"Lead, this is Eagle. Shooters are down." The sniper reported.  
"Copy. Eagle." Shockwave replied as he turned to his team. "We move in two by two. Initialize fire at identified targets only. I don't want anyone getting shot by the man backing them up, got that?" The team voiced their understanding. "Then move into position. Reeves, you're with me." The youngest member of the team fell in behind Shockwave as he snapped the chinstrap of his helmet and lowered the faceplate.  
"You ready for this, Sgt. Shockwave?" the young man asked.  
"Always." Shockwave replied without looking back. The young officer was the one who came up with the name and he was the only one who could get away with calling him that to his face.  
The team moved into position quickly, the first team at the door placing the breaching charges and backing away...  
"Blow it on three." Shockwave ordered, counting in his mind...."Three!"  
The door shattered inwards as the charged detonated.... 


	2. Takedown

As the door blew in, the gunmen inside opened fire on the opening, forcing Shockwave to pull back as he threw the flash bang in... The room was brilliantly lit for a mere second as the flash bang detonated, blinding the men inside. That mere second was all the SWAT team needed. Shockwave stepped in the door, firing as he advanced. The first burst took a gunman dead in the chest, slamming him against a support beam as Reeves moved in behind Shockwave, his M-4 rattling, dropping a second man... the battle was over in less time than it took to tell it. The remaining SWAT members filed in and took position as McAuthor checked the fallen gunmen.  
"They're all dead, Sarge."  
"You know your routes, get moving." Shockwave spoke to his team, taking the opportunity to reload his SPAS-12.  
As the teams took their assigned routes, Shockwave and Reeves climbed the first set of stairs, stopping at the double doors at the top. The second group behind them readied a flash bang. On the count of three, Shockwave kicked the door in, the flash bang sailing through the air and exploding in the room, causing the man inside to scream. Shockwave and Reeves charged through the doors, taking position as Reeves dropped the man, his Skorpion pistol firing as his body shook under the bullet's impact. The second team moved up and took position, covering Shockwave and Reeves as they advanced. According to their man inside, Headman's office was on this floor in a large room at the opposite end.  
"Bravo team report."  
"We have engaged hostiles at south end, sir. We count four here, will report when we are through." Bravo's leader reported over the clatter of automatic weapons fire.  
"Delta team."  
"No contact, sir, we...Dammit!" the officer cursed at the crack of gunfire echoed over the radio....  
"Delta, report!" Shockwave explained as his eyes scanned the level for hostiles.  
"Delta one is hit, sir. Took one in the leg."  
"Get him out to the bus." Shockwave ordered, mentally assessing the situation.  
"Yes, sir."  
Shockwave's team advanced, taking position at a set of steel double doors. One of the men planted breaching charges and backed away to a safe position.  
"Bravo team, what is your current situation?"  
"Sir, we have broken through and are in position on the opposite end."  
"Delta team, report."  
"We are in position on the third floor, sir."  
"Breach the doors on command. Fire on identified targets only, we want Headman alive." Shockwave spoke over the command channel, knowing in his heart he'd like nothing more than to put his shotgun to the Headman's forehead and introduce him to Lucifer personally.  
"You okay, Sgt. Shockwave?" Reeves asked.  
"I'm fine, kid. Breach doors now!"  
The doors blew in one series of explosions; flash bangs right behind them as the three teams moved into position inside the room, immediately drawing fire. Weapons sounded as an all out firefight erupted. One of the men inside the room had a M-60, firing blindly at the SWAT officers. Delta team fired down from the catwalks into the room as Bravo tried to enter the room to the right of Shockwave's team....  
"RRAghhh...." One of the Bravo members took a .50 slug in the arm, spinning him to the ground. His partner stepped out and put a burst clean through the M-60 gunner's chest, causing the gunner to slump forward on the gun, jerking the barrel up as the stream of fire left a bullet trail up the wall. Dragging the wounded officer to cover, the partner reported...  
"Sir, Jackson took one."  
"Keep him behind cover, Oviero." Shockwave ordered, his shotgun blaring as he fired, smoke and sparks filling the room as both sides exchanged fire... Delta team pushed their height advantage, moping up the shooter that had the two lower SWAT groups pinned.   
"Sir!" Reeves grabbed Shockwave shoulder, pointing at a side door as a man in a flashy suit made a hasty exit. The young SWAT officer took off through the door...  
"God dammit, kid, get back here!" Shockwave roared as he followed, dropping the dry shotgun as he ran, drawing the nickel-plated .45 from his hip. Sweeping his vision right to left, Shockwave charged down the hall after the Headman and Reeves, gun ready.  
From the end of the hall came three gunshots and a cry of pain.... Reeves. Shockwave kicked the double doors open and saw the kid lying in the middle of the room, Headman ten feet away with a pistol aimed at the kid's head. Without thinking, Shockwave fired, putting a .45 slug into Headman's right arm. The drug lord returned fire, barely missing Shockwave as both men rolled for cover.   
"Is that you, Jason?" a voice echoed throughout the room. "Come to stop me?" Headman's laughed filled the cavernous room. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" Shockwave's shoulder burned, old memories dredging up the pain of old wounds...his hand pressed against his shoulder where a set of three bullet exit scars marred the flesh of his shoulder.  
"Your mind games won't save your ass!" Shockwave shouted back, looked around the pillar...  
"Oh, come now, Jason. You think I don't know what is going through your mind this very second? You want me. You want me more than life itself. And I thought you beyond petty things like revenge." The Headman taunted.  
"This isn't about vengeance. It's about justice." Shockwave growled, slowly moving towards where Reeves lay...a bullet struck the concrete floor in front of him, driving him back.  
"Oh, please. This is dripping with revenge. Just because of what I did the last time we were in a situation like this doesn't mean we can't be friends." Headman's voice echoed through the room. "What would you do if I killed him? Waste the rest of your life pursuing me like some sort of angelic avenger?"  
"I'd follow you to the depth of Hell!"  
"Ah, the legendary Faria dedication. I hope she appreciates it, Jason. It was such a waste..."  
"You sick...." Shockwave's retort was drowned out by his .45 as he ran for Reeves, grabbing the kid by the collar of his uniform and dragging him to cover behind some wooden crates.  
"Kid, talk to me..." Shockwave said as he undid the body armor Reeves wore.  
"I'm okay...just grazed me..." Reeves replied as Shockwave found the wounds...three slugs had torn through his torso, luckily they wouldn't kill him if he got to the EMTS soon...  
"Behind..." Reeve's was cut off as two slug slammed into Shockwave's back at point blank range.  
"Jason, Jason, Jason... you should have watched your back." Headman said, kicking Shockwave's sidearm away. "Now I have to kill you and the kid. A pity it had to end this way. You were the only person who sincerely pissed me off, but all good things must come to an end." He took aim at Shockwave's head...  
"You talk too much..." Shockwave growled as he lashed out, his boot slamming into Headman's knee with a sickening pop as the dealer screamed and fell back. Rearing back, Shockwave slammed his fist into the man's face, slamming the drug kingpin's head against the concrete floor. Feeling blood beginning to trickle down his back, Shockwave grabbed the dealer by the throat and slammed his knee into his midsection, causing Headman to buckle.... A knife flashed and buried itself in Shockwave's thigh as the SWAT officer roared...Headman scrambled away from him towards the gun that he'd kicked away from Shockwave. Ripping the blade out of his leg, Shockwave side tackled Headman, slamming his shoulder into the man's spine.  
"AAAARGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Headman's scream of pain filled Shockwave's ears as he picked up the pistol.  
"You want that gun so badly?" Shockwave hissed into Headman's ear..."Let me get it for you." He pressed it to the dealer's forehead. "Recognize it, animal? It was hers!" he shouted as he slammed the gun into the kingpin's jaw."  
"Go to hell, Jason." Headman spat, blood hitting Shockwave's tactical vest.  
"I'll send you there now, animal..." Shockwave growled, pulling the hammer back and shoving the gun into Headman's mouth...  
"Sir, don't do it!" Shockwave stopped as Reeves spoke. "Sir, whatever he did, killing him isn't going to fix it. Let him rot in a cell, Sir..."   
Glaring down at Headman, Shockwave knew the kid's words rang true.  
"You get a reprieve, Headman. But you will pay for what you did."   
Shockwave pulled the weapon back and kept it trained on Headman as the rest of the SWAT team burst into the room. Leaning against a support beam, he fought for the strength to stand, feeling that strength ebb as a warm sensation ran down his back from the bullet wound in his shoulder. His knees gave out as he slid down the support beam, leaving a blood trail as he slid.  
"Sgt. Faria!"  
"Sir, talk to me...we need EMTs in here!"  
"Sir, stay with us...where are those damn EMTs!" Shockwave was dimly aware of the shadows over him as he faded into unconsciousness... 


	3. The Offer

"Guahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Shockwave sat up in bed, the nightmare fading away as the real world took over. As he looked around the dark room, lit only by the streetlights outside while thunder roared and rain poured onto the streets of Detroit, he saw the clock on his desk beside the bed. The glowing numbers read 2:34 AM.   
"Dammit..." he muttered as he wiped the sweat off his brow and tossed the sheets that had clung to his skin, soaked in sweat, onto the floor. It had been this way for the past 9 months...he woke up violently in the middle of the night, each time from the same nightmare every time there was a thunderstorm. Stumbling through the dimly lit room, he made his way to the bathroom and flipped on the lights, looking at himself in the mirror.   
"You look like shit, Jason..." he said out loud as he splashed his face with cold water and looked back into the mirror. He hadn't shaved or slept in a week or two and it showed. His normally emerald eyes seemed to have darkened... he reached over and turned on the shower, growling...he'd forgotten about the shoulder. The two slugs that hit him in the shoulder had torn through skin and muscle, slamming into his shoulder blade, doing no permanent damage, but they slammed him to the ground with enough force to crack his collarbone when he hit the pavement. He'd been on injured leave since.   
Once the shower was hot enough, he climbed in and stood in the stream of hot water, feeling it soak his skin and hair, washing away the stickiness of his sweat. He groaned as he stretched, careful of his shoulder... Standing in the shower until he felt clean, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and shut off the water. Turning back to the mirror, he squirted some shaving cream into his hand and covered his jaw, throat, and upper lip and turned on the faucet. Just as he ran the razor down his right cheek, he heard sounds from outside his front door.   
"God dammit..." he muttered, heading for the front door and leaving wet footprints across the carpet.  
A woman stood on the doorstep of his apartment, soaked to the bone. Her wet clothes were stuck to her skin, her hair a mess. She'd been trying to contact Shockwave since the raid a week and a half ago. All she knew was that he better answer the God dammed door or she'd be more likely to shoot him than accomplish her assignment. The door opened and she turned back to see a man wearing a black towel around his waist, shaving cream all over the lower half of his face save a streak of bare skin on his right cheek. His emerald eyes looked her over, his brown hair limp and slicked back from a shower. Her eyes looked over his body, well defined and muscular, he obviously worked out and kept himself in the best shape for his job. She noticed the trio of bullet scars on his right shoulder and the redness on his left shoulder area around the collarbone.  
"Can I help you?" he finally asked.  
"Oh, yes...I've been trying to contact you for over a week, Detective Faria." Detective, that's right, the chief had given him a promotion for pulling in the Headman, but that hadn't been made public he thought to himself.  
"Are you from the papers?" he asked suspiciously.  
"No, I hate them too." She smiled, flashing a smile that could have blinded Ray Charles all over again.  
"Then come in out of the rain." He said, moving out of the way.  
"Thank you." She walked past him gracefully, looking around the apartment, taking note of the disassembled Beretta on the coffee table.  
"If you don't mind..." he motioned towards the bathroom.  
"Please feel free." She replied, looking at his bookcase as he resumed his shaving. A book on the end caught her eye, a first edition copy of the Hound of the Baskervilles.   
"If you want to get dried off, the dryer is down the hall, second door. I should have some warm sweat clothes or a bathrobe you can wear while they dry."  
"Thank you." She replied, disappearing down the hall. Shockwave finished shaving and splashed on some alcohol, then entered his bedroom to dress.  
"So why were you looking for me?" he asked, entering the living room dressed in sweatpants and a Green Lantern t-shirt.  
"My boss asked me to." She replied, stepping into the room in one of his sweat suits, holding the pant up with a hand.   
"Your boss..." Shockwave was suspicious again. "You mind if I smoke?"  
"Not if you let me have one." She replied. He held the pack out to her; she drew one with her slender fingers and lit it. Their eyes met, both noting the other had emerald green eyes...  
"So who is your boss?" Shockwave asked as leaned back in his chair. "In fact, what is your name? You know mine, but I don't know yours."  
The woman smiled, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "My name is Alison Hart-Burnett. I represent General Clayton Abernathy."  
"Abernathy...I'm not familiar with him. But why is the military interested in me?" He wasn't sure what to think now, not sure if this was a set up or a joke.  
"I've been sent to recruit you for Special Counter Terrorism Group Delta. The general heard about your takedown of the Headman and wants you on the team."  
"You're shitting me." Shockwave replied. "Who really sent you?"  
"General Abernathy. I'm not shitting you as you so eloquently put it." She slid laid a packet on the table. "Inside is all the relevant data. Once you complete the basic testing and training, if you pass, you will be a member of the team. You could get an officer's commission with your schooling...."   
Shockwave cut her off as he extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray. "Look, right now I'm not in the right mindset to make a sound decision of this caliber. Give me 24 hours to think it over."  
"That's fair." Alison replied. "I can be reached at this number." She handed him a card with a number on it as the dryer dinged to indicate the load was dry. "I'll get dressed and leave now, thank you for letting me get dry." She grabbed her clothes from the dryer and got dressed in the bathroom. She smiled to herself as she climbed into the cab that had stopped for her, leaving Shockwave to muse over the proposal. She knew he'd accept. 


	4. Decisions

Shockwave watched the hours ticking away as he thought over the proposal he'd been give by his visitor. It surprised him how cordial he had been to her, he'd barely said three words to anyone since the incident and yet he openly talked to this woman... He knew the only reason had been because she looked so much like her...   
He rose as he reached his decision and picked up the phone. The first call was to the chief of his station. He explained that he had decided to leave the force, and then added something about closure or needing space or some bullshit... the chief said that he understood and would put Shockwave in for his pension and that he understood what he was going through...  
"Hardly..." Shockwave said to one in particular once the conversation had ended.  
The next call was to his sister. They may not be related by blood, but Alexis and Shockwave were close. His mother had left the brownstone building in which Shockwave dwelled to the siblings after their father's death. His father had been a 37-year veteran of the Detroit PD, having become the chief of police. Some said he'd have made commissioner if not for the cancer. Lung cancer to boot. That still bothered Shockwave, watching his father waste away like that...watch the strong man reduced to a thin bedridden man...it had hurt him more to watch his mother. His mother was a strong woman, but watching her husband waste away had almost killed her. After he died, she moved to Baltimore and left the home to Shockwave and Alexis. The siblings had shared the home until Alexis had been married last year. Now she was a spitfire. Following in her father and brother's footsteps, she'd joined Detroit PD right out of college. Last year she'd married a fellow cop and moved out, leaving Shockwave alone in the huge house...   
"Lex?"  
"Jason? Is something wrong?" his sister asked through the phone receiver.  
"I'm leaving, sis."  
"Leaving?"  
"Detroit, the police, everything." He replied.  
"Why?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"You running, Jason?"  
"I just have some things to work out. Got a friend out west I'm going to be staying with. I promise I'll stay in contact, sis, so don't worry that I'm running."  
"There's more, isn't there?" Alexis asked.  
"I want you and Adam to take the house. Won't do me much good and Mom wanted it to stay in the family."  
After a brief pause and sniffle, Alexis told Shockwave that she and Adam could move in by the end of the week. Promising he'd be back in town for her birthday, Shockwave hung up the phone.  
  
He was now alone, ever since she'd been....  
  
"Snap out of it, asshole." Shockwave growled to himself as he packed his bags. "Dwelling on it isn't going to bring her back." He packed only two bags, and looked through his home to see what he'd take. The family photograph went, so did the one of him with the SWAT team and...  
He looked at the picture he held in his hands, himself with a beautiful auburn haired woman...he carefully tucked it into his bag, then finished tossing in a few more items.  
"Lady Hart-Burnett please." Shockwave spoke into the phone, checking to make sure he'd dialed the right hotel...  
"H-hullo...." It was obvious she'd been asleep.  
"I'm in." was all Shockwave said.  
"Mmm...okay, Jason. Meet me at the airport in four hours. I'll be in the lounge."  
"Right." He replied before he heard her end of the line go silent and he hung up his phone....  
Four hours later, he found himself in the lounge, Elton John playing in the background....  
"I love Rocketman." Alison said as she walked up behind him. "Follow me, please." She led him through the terminal out to an Army Huey that waited on one of the pads.  
"From now on, I'm Lady Jaye, Shockwave. Officially our unit does not exist, so we are all assigned codenames. Since you already had a nickname, you can keep it." Jaye waved to the pilot, a mustached man wearing sunglasses and a cowboy hat. "That's Wild Bill."  
Shockwave shook hands with the man, who was obviously a Texan from his accent.  
"Nice ta meet ya, Shockwave. Most folk call me Wild Bill." The pilot greeted him.  
"As in the gunfighter?"  
"Tha very same, you catch on fast, son. Climb on and we'll get ya to yer new home faster than a jackrabbit runnin' from a coyote."  
Shockwave sat in the back of the Huey, silent for most of the flight as Wild Bill talked at great length, the usual icebreakers, asking Shockwave about himself. Shockwave replied in his usual short, one to two word replies...  
"Faria...that's Italian, but you don't look Italian." Wild Bill said.  
"I was adopted. My birth parents were Irish." Shockwave replied, causing Lady Jaye to give him and odd look...she had been adopted as well and her parents had also been Irish...chalk that up to coincidence.  
"So...Wild Bill got his code name from the fact he's Texan, so he took a gun fighter's name. And my SWAT team gave me mine. How did you arrive at being called Lady Jaye?" Shockwave finally asked, drawing a grin from Wild Bill.  
"Don't you dare..." Jaye threatened the chopper pilot.  
"But it's such a great story. First time Flint told me..."  
"God damn him! He promised he wouldn't tell..." Jaye growled. "Fine, I'll tell him. But if any one else speaks a word of this, I'll gut you both with a spork and strangle you with your small intestine. Got it?" Both men nodded, so she continued. "It was in basic training. I was nervous as hell because I was the only woman in the group, so I kept talking to the others. One day, the drill instructor, this huge behemoth of a man, grabbed me by my collar and told me that if I didn't stop babbling like a blue jay, he'd kick my ass to Cambodia." Shockwave gave her an odd look, then burst into laughter.  
"I'm warning you, buddy, one word of this..." Jaye started.  
"I swear I won't tell anyone." Shockwave promised once he regained control.  
After a stop and a transfer to a small transport plane, they were back in the air again. Lady Jaye spent the rest of the flight explaining the team's purpose and what exactly his duties would be upon arrival. He'd have to go through a weeklong test, given by one of the men on base, the drill sergeant she referred to as Beach Head.  
"Whatever you do, don't call him 'sir'. He hates that." Jaye warned.   
The plane landed without incident at a small field in the Utah desert.  
"This is a change of scenery..." Shockwave thought as he carried his bags down the ramp. Waiting at the end of the field were three men who Lady Jaye introduced to him.  
"This is Flint, the team XO." She pointed to the man who wore a Special Forces beret and offered a firm handshake. Next in line was a man wearing a green ski mask and woodland BDUs.  
"This is Beach Head, your drill instructor. His bite is worse than his bark, so watch you back." Jaye commented  
"Ah'll remember that tha next time you'ah on mah obstacle course." Beach Head snapped back at Jaye. At the end of the line was a distinguished looking Native American.  
"And this is Spirit Iron-Knife, our tracker." Shockwave shook the man's hand as Jaye continued talking. "He will show you around the base. You are also sharing quarters with him and will serve the same duty shifts with him if you make it onto the team." Jaye walked back to Flint and the two headed for one of the three huts, followed by Beach Head.  
"Come, my friend. I will show you to your bunk. And welcome." Spirit said as he led Shockwave to the hut on the end... 


	5. Training Days

Exhausted, Shockwave collapsed onto his bunk. Today Beach Head had run him and the other recruits through the obstacle course.   
"More like Beach Head's personal version of Omaha Beach..." Shockwave thought to himself as he collapsed onto his bunk, the bed creaking from the impact. It wasn't that he hated the course, far from it, it had been the best workout he'd had in months. It was his partner for the course.   
Each of the recruits had been pair up for the course and he'd gotten Hit & Run. Again. Shockwave had been around his share of smart asses, but Hit & Run was the worst. The man never shut up, always had a comment, retort, or asinine thing to say. It was a wonder Beach Head hadn't killed him yet. It was Hit & Run's smart mouth that had gotten both of them stuck with graveyard shift guard duty for a week. Beach Head must have figured that if the partner got into trouble as well, it would help the recruits to stay in line. It didn't. The next day, during roll call, Hit & Run decided to dig himself into a deeper hole. Literally.  
"Hardball!" Beach Head shouted.  
"Present!"  
Blizzard!"  
"Present!  
"Hit & Run!"  
"I'm here, mommy." Everyone froze, not sure if Hit & Run had actually said what they thought he said.  
"What tha hell did you just call me?!?" Beach Head was less than a micron from H&R's face.  
"Is Mama more acceptable?"  
That comment resulted in Hit & Run and his partner for the day, Muskrat, having to dig a ten-foot deep hole in the 102-degree Utah sun. Then Beach Head made them fill it in.  
By now, Shockwave had been pair with all the other recruits. He only spoke with two of them: Budo and Repeater. And even those conversations consisted of one-word sentences back and forth. Budo was just a silent as Shockwave, never spoke to anyone unless spoken to, knew what he was doing, and, except for the samurai armor, was relatively normal. Repeater, he was a different story. The man was huge, had to be to carry the gun that he did. He'd been in the Army since 'Nam and it was apparent he'd seen the darkest days of the war and wasn't about to share them. Hit & Run had dubbed Repeater "Frankenstein" and continued to ask Budo when the next Kurwisawa film was coming out. Oddly enough, one morning Hit & Run woke up in the middle of desert tied to a cactus. Of course, no one had any idea who did it and if they did, they weren't talking.  
Friday night they'd all gone into the closest town with a few of the other Joes to relax, have some drinks, and shoot pool. Shockwave wasn't even sure why he'd gone; he'd stop drinking over a year before. While the others played darts and billiards, Shockwave sat at the bar nursing a soda.  
"Man, does that Shockwave guys ever open up?" Hit & Run asked at the billiards table.  
"Not that I've seen." Hardball answered. "The man's a statue."  
"Hell, he was the only one who didn't laugh at Hit & Run when Beach Head made him do the 10 miles run in his jockey shorts. Even Repeater cracked a smile on that one." Muskrat added, getting the finger from Hit & Run.  
"Ease up on him, guys." Jinx said as she and Cover Girl started a round of billiards at the next table.   
"Yeah, he's kinda cute." Cover Girl chimed in, drawing a laugh from Hit & Run.  
"If he's so cute, go talk to him." He challenged.   
"I will." She snapped back as she walked over to Shockwave and sat next to him. "Hello."  
Shockwave looked over at the former model. "Hey."  
"You want to play pool with me and Jinx?"  
"Not really." He said as he turned back to his Dr. Pepper. She was a little put off by that, so she decided to try her secret weapon. She unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the extremely low-cut tank top underneath and her abundant cleavage. Leaning towards him, her breasts looking like they would pop out if she bent over any further, she tried again.  
"Are you sure you won't come and play? I could make it worth you while." She asked coyly.  
"I'm sure." He replied without looking at her. Her eyes went wide and she sat back. No one had ever resisted her like that before. She stood and stuck out her tongue, then stormed back to the billiards table as Hit & Run and Muskrat burst out laughing.  
"Man's a statue like I said," Hardball said. Repeater and Budo entered shortly after that with Blizzard in tow. Shockwave nodded to them and joined them at the table.  
"We miss anything good?" Budo asked.  
"Not really."  
"That asshole do anything yet?" Blizzard asked. The arctic trooper was probably the toughest guy Shockwave had ever met, and it was obvious he didn't like Hit & Run.  
"He's only had one beer." Shockwave replied.  
"Did I hear someone mention me?" Hit & Run asked as he stood behind Blizzard and Budo, resting his hands on their shoulders.  
"Get off of me, kid." Blizzard growled back.  
"Easy, Frosty...someone piss on your snowman?"  
Without missing a beat, Blizzard slid his chair back hard, the back of the chair slamming into Hit & Run's groin. Instinctively moving his hands to prevent further injury to his member, Hit & Run was unable to prevent himself from falling.  
"Next time I cut it off." Blizzard growled as he stepped over the fallen man and over to the bar.  
Later that night, outside of the three huts that comprised the Joe base, Shockwave was walking the perimeter on guard duty when he heard footsteps behind him. Without turning, he knew who it was.  
"You threw Cover Girl for a loop out there tonight." Jinx said softly. He did not reply. Beach Head had brought Jinx into the gym during the past week to run hand-to-hand combat drills with the new recruits. She was surprisingly strong for her petite frame and had thrown most of the recruits around like rag dolls. Muskrat and Blizzard had both lasted a few minutes before she knocked them flat which wasn't surprising considering their backgrounds. She had expected Budo to last against her with his samurai training, which he did. But Repeater and Shockwave had both thrown her for a loop. She didn't expect a giant and a former cop to last as long as they had. Repeater had made it to the end of the 5 minutes standing. Shockwave had gone down after 4 minutes, which was what had shocked her.   
"So where did you learn to fight?" she asked. By the time he'd gone down in the sparring, she'd started using some of the most advanced attacks she knew, and he's actually managed to block some of them before a roundhouse to the back of the head had felled him.  
"Around."  
"From anyone in particular?"  
"The streets.' He replied. It wasn't that he wanted to be rude, he just wasn't looking to make and friends here. Friends die and...  
"If you want to talk about what is bothering you, you can talk to me." She said softly. She turned around and he had walked away from her. "Of all the nerve..." she started as she stopped and saw Spirit standing beside her.  
"He is a troubled man. He has faced great adversity, but his greatest is himself. If he does not face it, it will destroy him." The shaman told Jinx.   
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"There is great loss in his soul. If it is not dealt with, it will consume him." As Spirit spoke, Jinx looked back towards Shockwave, feeling compassion for the former cop. "Spirit, Is there any way I can help?"  
"Yes. I will require your assistance if we are to help our brother." 


	6. Guardians

The training period was about to end and Shockwave was still not sure where he stood. He'd had a meeting with Flint, which seemed to go well enough, the former Delta Force member said he wanted Shockwave on the team and had a spot waiting for him once the training was complete, but he wasn't sure if he felt right here. As it stood now, there was only one Joe Shockwave spoke to consistently, which was Spirit. They often pulled guard duty together, Spirit sharing stories of his time with the Joes and the story of his life. It was the stories of Spirit's life that intrigued Shockwave. Having been raised Catholic, he didn't know that much about other faiths and ways of life.   
"Every man has a totem spirit, my friend." Spirit said.  
"Excuse me?" Shockwave asked, realizing he hadn't been paying attention.  
"A totem spirit. One who guides them, advises them. A guardian." The shaman explained, drawing a cry from his eagle Freedom, who sat on a perch behind them.  
"Is Freedom..."  
"Yes, my friend. He is my guide. If you are to complete your journey, you must find your own." The shaman advised. "Tomorrow, we shall go into the desert and seek your totem creature." Shockwave nodded, not sure if he believed this. His duty shift ended and he was heading back for his bunk when he heard a scream.  
"Falcon, leave me alone!" Jinx shouted.  
"You know you want it, Jinxie..." Shockwave heard a loud slap and he took off running. Around the corner he found them, Falcon holding Jinx to the wall trying to kiss her as she fought to free herself. Managing to get a hand free, Jinx hauled off and slammed her fist into Falcon's nose. The septum popped as blood ran freely from the broken nose.  
"Get off, bakayarou!!!" she screamed, slamming her knee into Falcon's stomach as she tried to free her other hand. Seizing her hand, Falcon slammed it back against the wall and holding both of her wrists in one hand, he slapped her full force with the back of his hand across the face.  
A hand clamped down on Falcon's shoulder and pulled him off of Jinx.  
"The lady asked you to get off of her." Shockwave growled as he used the momentum to send Falcon flying to the ground. "You okay, Jinx?"  
"Yeah....I'm...I'll..." she was obviously rattled...Shockwave took off his BDU jacket and wrapped it around her. "Behind you!" she shouted as Falcon's fist slammed into Shockwave's jaw with enough force to spin him around.  
"She's mine, pig." Falcon growled, the scent of liquor heavy on his breath, swinging wildly at Shockwave. Blocking most of the punches, Shockwave tried to find an opening to land a blow on Falcon. He'd broken up enough bar brawls to know this wasn't going to end pretty.  
"Jinx, get help!" Shockwave shouted, slamming his fist into Falcon's jaw, flooring the Green Beret. To shaken to reply, she ran towards where Spirit had been, leaving Falcon and Shockwave alone.  
The Green Beret leapt at him, slamming both of them to the ground, causing Shockwave to back a cry as his wounded shoulder slammed into the ground. Rearing back, he slammed both of his feet into Falcon's chest and pushed off, sending Falcon flying hard against one of the huts. Shockwave launched himself at the Green Beret, slamming his knee into the man's midsection as Falcon whipped his elbow across, taking Shockwave in the throat. Rearing back, Shockwave slammed his forehead into Falcon's, stunning the Green Beret long enough to catch his breath. Before either of the two men could resume the fight, Mutt and Law arrived with Jinx and Spirit in tow to separate them.  
Shockwave woke later that morning as the sunlight hit his face. Looking around, he remembered the fight and figured the choice on whether or not he was staying had been made for him with his actions the night before. The door to the brig creaked open as Flint entered, followed by Spirit.  
"How is your shoulder?"  
"Fine, sir. I assume you're here to tell me to pack my gear and get out."  
"No. I've reviewed the statements from all those involved. While I can't say that I'm pleased what happened, by all accounts and Lt. Falcon's state of mind, your were justified in your actions."  
"So I can remain?"  
"If you want to."  
"And Jinx? How is she?" Shockwave asked, as the door was unlocked.  
"She'd doing quite well. Lady Jaye and Cover Girl are talking to her."  
"And Falcon?"  
"Lt. Falcon will be brought before a board of inquiry and more than likely end up in rehab and or a prison stay."  
Shockwave stepped out of the cell and met Spirit's gaze. The shaman nodded and Shockwave followed him from the brig.  
"One more thing, Shockwave." Flint called out.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Next time call the MPs before you have a battle royal with a superior officer. Makes my paperwork load easier."  
"Yes, sir."  
"And I want you to take some time to rest that shoulder. The final trials and tests are coming up and you'll need to be at 150%."  
"Yes, sir." Shockwave saluted before exiting the building. Jinx was waiting for him outside  
"I want to thank you." She told him as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. The kiss was ethereal...  
"Umm..." Shockwave stammered as he looked for the right words. "Spirit and I were going camping out in the desert tonight. Would you like to join us?" Shockwave asked, "You don't have to if you don't want to..."  
"I think that is the most I've heard you say since I've know you. And yes, I'd love join you both."   
"I see you have found a friend for our journey." Spirit said, falling into step with Shockwave.   
"Is that okay?"  
"Of course, my friend."  
The three Joes made their way into the desert, Freedom flying high above them. Spirit knew the lay of the land, leading them towards a small river that ran at the base of a canyon wall. Jinx and Spirit spoke, filling their canteens while Shockwave walked a little further down stream, kneeling to fill his canteen. Rocks tumbled into the river on the opposite bank and he looked up to see a huge black wolf staring back at him. He slowly stood, keeping his eyes on the animal, neither making any other moves...  
"I see he has found you." Spirit said, bowing his head to the wolf.  
"Excuse me?" Shockwave asked.  
"The wolf spirit. She has found you." The shaman replied. "Like my brother Snake-eyes, the noble wolf will guide you."  
Shockwave bowed his head to the wolf and when he looked up, the wolf was gone.   
"Come, my brother. Let us camp here for tonight and we will continue at dawn." Spirit spoke as he place a hand on Shockwave's shoulder.  
Shockwave nodded as he screwed the cap back onto his canteen, then looked back where the wolf had been. There was no sight anything had ever been there.  
"Weird..." he spoke to himself as he followed Spirit back to camp. 


	7. Revelations

Shockwave sat alone on the top of a mesa, watching as a meteor streaked through the night sky.  
"Shockwave?"  
"Over here." She saw the silhouette he made against the horizon and sat down beside him.  
"You're cold." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her,  
"But won't you be cold?" she asked, pulling the jacket tight around her.  
"I'll be fine." He replied, rolling the wolf totem between his fingers.  
"Is that what Spirit gave you?" she asked. Shockwave nodded.   
"Can I see it?" she asked. He handed it to her and looked out over the horizon. She examined it carefully in the light of the full moon. "What's your name? Your real name, Shockwave."  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Because I want to thank the man who saved from being....you know." She replied looking away from him."  
"Jason."   
"Thank you, Jason." She leaned towards him to kiss his cheek, but as she did, he gently pushed her away. "What's wrong?" she asked, feeling hurt by his rejection.  
"It's...never mind." Shockwave stood and turned to leave when something grabbed his wrist.  
"Please. Talk to me here. Everyone thinks you are some sort of living emotionless statue. What happened to you?"  
Pulling away from her, he continued to walk away. She jerked back on his arm and turned him to face her, then slapped him across the face.  
"Talk to me, God damn it!" Jinx released her grip on Shockwave's arm.  
"Why do you care?" he snapped.  
"Because I hate seeing people suffer. If you won't talk to me, I'll see to it that you talk to Psyche-Out or I'll recommend to Hawk that you not join the team."  
"You...fine. But we do this someplace warmer." He relented.  
"Agreed."  
An hour later the two sat in a small café 36 miles from the base. Once they waitress had taken their orders, Shockwave began.  
"I trust this goes no further?" Jinx nodded, so he continued.   
"It happened last December. I had been on the SWAT team for two years when a young woman joined the team. Naturally, most of the men didn't like that and since I was the youngest, I was assigned as her partner. I actually preferred working with her; she wasn't a jackass like most of the others. Turns out she could actually kick most of their asses. Anyway, we became close, went to movie and bars together. One day we were on a raid and I somebody hit me from behind and drew a gun. She shot the guy off my back... We got... closer after that."  
"Did she have a name?" Jinx asked with a slight smile. Shockwave waited until the waitress left their drinks, then continued.  
"Her name was Jean..." he dug the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Jinx. "It was all going well until the final raid together. The mayor and governor had just announced they wanted the Headman out of business, so my team was thrown into action. We finally got some good intel and staged a raid on the Headman's main hideout, a club called Dante's Inferno." He stopped as the waitress sat a plate with a huge burger and fries in front of him and a cheese steak in front of Jinx. Shockwave looked down at his food.  
"So what happened?" Jinx asked, pouring some ketchup on her fries. Taking a deep breath, Shockwave continued the story. As he delved into the details of the raid, her eyes grew wide. Finishing, he looked away from her. The shield he'd spent years erecting around his heart was gone, torn away by himself. "For basically a complete stranger, what the hell am I doing?" he thought to himself.  
"Jason, are you okay?' Jinx asked in a concerned voice.  
" I'll be okay...just need some time." He managed to reply. "I've never told anyone that before."  
Jinx looked at him with concern in her eyes, knowing she'd greatly misjudged the man. She helped him out to the Jeep and they drove back to base in complete silence, both thinking where to go from there. Parking the Jeep by one of the huts, the silence was finally broken.  
"Thank you, Jinx."  
"For?" she asked, take aback...  
"Listening to me. But now I have a question for you."  
"Yes...." She replied hesitantly.  
"What's your name? Your real name?"  
"Myckel. Call me Mickey." Smiling as she replied. 


	8. Rude Awakening

The next morning came as a rude awakening.  
"WHAT IS YOUR MOTHAFUCKING MALFUNCTION, DISEASE!!!!!" Shockwave jerked awake and fell off the top bunk, hitting the floor hard, his injured shoulder hammering into the floor first.  
"Son of a...." Shockwave muttered as a hand grabbed him roughly by the collar and lifted him onto his feet. Looking up, he found himself less than an inch from Beach Head's face.  
"What tha hell is your issue, Shockwave?!"  
"Can you be more specific? According to rumor I have many." Shockwave replied with a smile...."Wait, did I just say that?" he thought..  
"Did you just grow a sense of humor on me!?"  
"Not at all, sir."  
"SIR!? Do you see anything on mah uniform that indicates an officer?! I work for a living!  
"No, I did not grow a sense of humor, Sgt. Beach Head!" Shockwave replied.  
"Good. Now why did you beat up Lootenant Falcon without mah permission?!" Beach Head demanded.  
"I was preventing him from harming Corporal Ji...."  
"Ah know that, insect!!! Why was Ah not invited!? Ah've been wanting to kick that Green Beret's punk bitch ass since he was assigned to mah bailiwick." Beach Head grabbed Shockwave by the shirt and jerked him closer. "And you FUBARed that, boy. So now you are going to make it up ta me."   
Laughter erupted from one of the bunk, causing Beach Head to stalk over to the bunk and pull the occupant out of bed.  
"You get to join him, you reject from 'Stripes'! Ah hope you wrote your mommy, Hit & Run, because all she'll see of you is what Ah can cram into a sandwich bag! Any more of you have any comments?" Beach Head looked around the bunkhouse. When no one answered, he continued. "Ah thought not. Now get your sorry asses to tha gym and wait for me while Ah decide how exactly Ah'm going to make your sorry little lives a living hell."  
"We're screwed." Hit & Run moaned as he got dressed.  
"Quit your bitching, Hit & Run, we're both stuck with this." Shockwave snapped while he pulled on his clothes.  
"Well you're the one who beat up Falcon. Which was really cool by the way."  
"You're right."   
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Shockwave replied. "We're both screwed."  
The two men walked to the gym and waited for Beach Head to arrive.  
"Get off of your sorry ass, Hit & Run!" the drill sergeant shouted as he entered. Shockwave and Hit & Run snapped to attention.  
"Now Ah was thinking what Ah could do ta you both ta ruin your pathetic so called lives and Ah've come up with it. You two ladies get ta have some hand-to-hand combat with yours truly. Get your asses in tha ring now!" Once they were in the ring, Beach Head snapped, "Which one of you ladies is up first?"   
"I've got him!" Hit & Run shouted. "So what are the rules?" he asked as Shockwave climbed out of the ring.  
"There are none, disease." Beach Head replied as he slammed his forehead into Hit & Run's head, spinning him to the ground. Grabbing him by the collar, Beach Head threw him into the ropes and clotheslined Hit & Run on the rebound. Shockwave grimaced as Beach Head slammed his knee into Hit & Run's stomach....  
"What's going on?" Muskrat asked as Hit & Run kicked Beach Head in the stomach, allowing the drill sergeant to grab the leg and throw him into the corner post.  
"I have to fight Beach Head once he's done killing Hit & Run." Shockwave replied as Hit & Run landed a one two punch, knocking Beach Head back.  
"Why?" Muskrat asked as Hit & Run pressed the advantage and kicked Beach Head in the side.  
"I beat up Falcon before Beach Head could."  
"So.... you get to fight Beach Head?" Muskrat asked.  
"Yeah." Shockwave replied as Hit & Run flew back into the ropes and tumble backwards over them, landing hard on the floor.  
"Aooowwww....." Hit & Run moaned "You're up, Shockwave..."  
"You heard tha boy, Shockwave." Shockwave nodded to Beach Head as Muskrat backed out of the room and ran for the lounge. Bursting through the doors, he shouted breathlessly...  
"Beach Head is fighting Shockwave in the gym!! No rules!!" All the Joes in the room turned quickly.  
"No shit!"   
"Now?"  
"Yeah, come on!" Muskrat shouted as he headed back for the gym, followed by the rest...Jinx followed along, a bit concerned Shockwave was going to end up in the infirmary for helping her out.... but she knew something the others didn't, which caused her to smile.  
"So, you ready for your ass stomping, boy?" Beach Head sneered.  
"No rules, right?"  
"You heard me, no rules, disease."  
Shockwave nodded "Okay......" 


	9. Ready to Rumble

"AAAAAAhhhhhhrggggggg..........." Beach Head cried out as Shockwave's boot slammed into his groin. The drill sergeant hit the ground, cursing and questioning Shockwave's ancestry.  
"You said anything goes." Shockwave smiled down at the fallen man.  
"Now you've made me mad...." Beach Head stood shakily and charged, tackling Shockwave. Both men hit the canvas hard as each slammed a fist into the other's face. Rolling away, both men were on their feet.  
Aiming a spin kick, Beach Head launched an attack as Shockwave rolled under and came up behind him, getting an elbow in the back. Stumbling back, Shockwave blocked the next two punches and landed and uppercut on Beach Head's jaw...  
"Man, that is brutal." Hardball commented from outside the ring.   
"20 says Shockwave kicks his ass." Charbroil bet.  
"No way, Beach Head will kill him." Crazy Legs retorted.  
"I'll take that."   
Back in the ring, both men had separated and gone to a corner and watched the other... Jinx tossed Shockwave a towel and a bottle of water.  
"He's going to go for your knees." She advised.  
"I know."  
"Be careful, okay? I don't want to have to drag your ass to the infirmity." Jinx smirked at him.  
"I'll make you a deal. If I beat him, I'll take you to dinner. Your choice."  
"And if he beats you?"  
"You get to put me back together again, Mickey."  
"I can hardly wait, Jason." Jinx smirked.  
Moving back into the ring, Shockwave blocked a kick and ducked, knocking Beach Head's feet out from under him, and then he slammed his elbow into his sternum. Hauling off, Beach Head slammed his fist into Shockwave's jaw, knocking him back...  
The drill sergeant grabbed Shockwave from behind, holding his arms locked behind him, pressing against his neck.  
"You giving up, kid?"  
Shockwave grimaced in pain, his injured shoulder burning as the healing tendons tore.  
"Never, old man..." Shockwave growled, slamming his head back into Beach Head's forehead...  
Beach Head stumbled back, smirking. He'd found the cop's weak point and damn well planned to exploit it. Stepping forward, he lashed out with his foot, causing Shockwave to spin away. Seizing Shockwave's arm, Beach Head held it fast and slammed his boot into the cop's ribcage, the sent another kick into his right knee, dropping him to the canvas.  
"Pay up." Crazy Legs smirked at Charbroil and Blizzard."  
"It's not over, bub." Blizzard replied. "Watch." He continued, pointing into the ring.  
Shockwave spat out blood as Beach Head circled. His shoulder felt like it had been torn out of socket, felt like he'd been shot again...Closing his eyes, he concentrated the rage.  
"You about done, boy? Ah still have the rest of those raw recruits ta whip into shape." Beach Head sneered at the fallen man.  
"Like hell...." Shockwave mumbled.  
"Ah didn't catch that."  
"I said..." Shockwave replied. "LIKE HELL!" His foot lashed out, slamming into Beach Head's right knee. The Ranger fell back as Shockwave launched of the canvas and tacked Beach Head. Both men exchanged blows as they struggled to subdue the other.  
"Damn..."  
"Is someone collecting the teeth?" Hardball asked.  
"Teeth hell, they're going to need physical therapists." Charbroil replied. Jinx crossed her arms and glared at them.  
"WILL YOU KIDS BREAK IT UP!?" she shouted at the men fighting in the ring.  
In the ring, both men had their hand wrapped around the other's throats, eyes locked.  
"Give it up." Shockwave rasped.  
"Tha shit I'm loosing ta you." Beach Head snapped. Both men tried to choke the other as they also tried to free their own necks. As they fought and their faces turned various shades of red from the lack of air, a smile broke out across Shockwave's face. He released his grasp on Beach Head's throat and kick free. Gasping for breath, both men glared at the other.  
"You give up?" Beach Head demanded.  
"Shove it up your ass, old man." Shockwave replied, the Ranger's eyes opening wide.  
"You are tha first sonovabitch that's ever called me that." A smiled formed under the balaclava Beach Head wore. "I think you're starting ta grow on me, boy."  
"Damn, can't have that happen."  
"Ruining my reputation. But you're okay by me, boy." Beach Head extended a hand.  
Shockwave took the hand and shook it.   
"But this doesn't mean I like you, boy." Beach Head added.  
"Of course." 


	10. Broken Promise

"Ow, dammit, that hurt!!" Shockwave shouted, jerking away from Jinx.  
"It wouldn't hurt if you'd stop moving!" she snapped back.  
"I wouldn't move if you were more gentle!"  
"I would be more gentle if I didn't have to hold you in place!"  
"I'd hold still if..." Shockwave started.  
"Stop being such a baby!" Jinx interrupted as she tried to clean the gash on Shockwave's forehead.  
"I'll stop acting like a baby when you stop acting like my mother. Will you just let me take care of it myself?" Shockwave replied. "Besides, the deal was you get to patch me up if I lost."  
"Maybe I want to patch you up anyway." she winked. There was something about him...  
Shockwave raised an eyebrow..."All right, go ahead. But that doesn't get you out of dinner."  
"Of course." she smiled as she wiped the wound clean and bandaged it.   
"So where is a good place to eat around here?  
"There's an Italian place in town. There's also China Queen Buffet in town." Jinx replied, cleaning the blood drying on his chin.  
"What are you in the mood for?" Shockwave asked, wondering why she was patching him up...  
"Chinese."  
"All right, go get dressed, I'll meet you at my car in 30 minutes." He said as he stood slowly. His shoulder was on fire every time he breathed.  
"I'll be there.' Jinx smiled as she left. As Jinx left, Lady Jaye knocked on the door of the quarters Shockwave now shared with Spirit.  
"I need to talk to you." Jaye said as she entered.  
"Sure."  
"You've had experience working undercover, correct?" Jaye asked.  
"I did undercover for two years trying to nab Headman, so yes." he replied.  
"Good. The man who was scheduled to join me on a mission, Chuckles, has come down with the flu or some other whiny bitch excuse, so I need a new partner and you're what's available. Here's everything you need to know." Jaye handed him a packet. "We leave in 30 minutes." She rose and headed for the door, pausing in the doorway. "Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"I think you should go see Doc." Jaye replied.  
"I'll be fine, Lady Jaye. Just a little sore."  
"All you men are the same, you know that?" Jaye smirked.  
"Pig headed and arrogant?"  
"Yes."  
"So I've been told." Shockwave replied.  
"Chopper pad 2, half an hour." Jaye reminded him.  
Shockwave realized that he'd have to postpone his dinner with Jinx and few second later realized he had no way to tell her. He looked up to ask Jaye and saw she was gone. Damn, she was good at that.  
"Dammit..." he muttered, walking to the rec room to find it empty, save for Clutch and Blizzard. Both men were crowded around the television, a hockey game on the screen.  
"Do either of you know where Ji..." Shockwave started to ask when Clutch cut him off.  
"It's overtime, Shockwave, so unless a very hot, very naked woman is involved, can it. Get that $20 ready, Blizzard."  
"It's double or nothing here, bub, so you better have that $40 you'll owe me and you can shove your so-called victory up your New Jersey ass.' Blizzard snapped back...   
Shaking his head, Shockwave returned to his quarters to get changed.  
Thirty minutes later, Jinx arrived in the garage and waited by Shockwave's 77 Mustang. As she waited, she noticed a piece of paper stuck under the wiper blade and pulled it out. The note read...  
"Mickey, I'm sorry I couldn't be here but I've been pulled onto a mission and by the time you read this I'll be on my way there. Please accept my apology and I promise I'll take you out when I get back. I left the keys in the glove box for you and $50 with them. Go out to the movies and have some fun with your friends.  
---Jason"  
Jinx smiled as she read it, knowing she'd made a good choice. And even if she hadn't, she still got to drive his car... 


	11. Interlude 1: Girls Night Out

Cover Girl leaned over engine of a Wolverine, covered in grease. Reaching down to tighten a bolt....  
"God damn it!" she cursed as the crescent wrench slipped from her grasp and clatter to the floor. Muttering to herself, she leaned over to retrieve it.   
A set of tires screeched behind her, startling her enough that she jumped up, slamming her head into the access hatch cover.  
"Sonovabotch!" she squealed, falling hard onto the cold concrete of the motor pool. "Who the fuck..." She stood, rubbing her butt.  
"You okay?" Jinx asked, climbing out of Shockwave's car.  
"I'll be fine but my ass is permanently bruised...where'd you get the new ride?" Cover Girl asked, pausing when she saw the car. Her eyes looked over it like a child looking at a shiny new toy.  
"Shockwave's letting me borrow it."  
"Shockwave is letting you borrow a 1977 Mustang?" Cover Girl asked, running her hand along the fender. "He let you borrow an ebony, well maintain, suped up machine like this? Can you pop the hood? I want to get a look at the heart of this girl."  
"Um, do you want to be alone?" Jinx asked, a slight smile crossing her face.  
"Not at all. I had my fun with my man earlier. And there is nothing wrong with appreciating a fine machine like this. But is has nothing on my Wolverine." Cover Girl replied, brushing a lock of hair away from her eye. "So why did he let you borrow the car?"  
"We were supposed to go to dinner and he got nabbed for a mission."  
"Ooooohhh..."   
"And he gave me $50 to have a good time."  
"Why?" Cover Girl asked. "Is he paying you for...services?"  
"Courtney!!!!" Jinx shouted, her face turning crimson.  
"Admit it, you want to see what he's packing." A wicked smile crossed Cover Girl's face.  
"No! I mean yes.... I mean...Damn it, Courtney!" Jinx stammered.  
"Don't worry, I think I saw Jaye checking him out earlier."  
"Jaye? Does Flint know?"  
"If Flint knew Jaye was checking out Shockwave, do you think Shockwave would be breathing?"   
"Nope." Jinx replied.  
"So what's the plan? Cruise or party?" CG asked, unbuttoning her shirt as she walked to a locker. She tossed it in the locker and rummaged around in her locker.  
"Geez, Courtney...You always do that? Aren't you worried about Clutch seeing you topless?"  
"Not at all. He gets a good look and he'll be wrapped around my finger even more."  
"Flirt."  
"You know it." CG replied, pulling on a tight black tank top. "I know a place in town where all the hot guys hang out."   
"Sounds like a plan." 


	12. Undercover

A couple entered a hotel in London. The man was blond, clad in a black suit with a black turtleneck instead of a shirt and tie, his eyes hidden behind a pair of black-lensed Ray Bans. His right arm was around the waist of his companion, a beautiful auburn haired woman. She wore a very low cut red top, a short black leather mini skirt, and knee high black leather boots. Her arms were wrapped around the man's neck as she whispered in his ear.  
"May I help you?" the man at the desk asked.  
"My name is Jacen Hart, this is my dear wife Alicia.  
We have reservations for your fine establishment." the  
man replied.  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Hart, we have been expecting you. And may I say that I am honored to meet you and your lovely wife."  
The woman blushed. "Merci, monsieur, vous êtes le plus aimable." she replied in perfect French. "Oh, I am so sorry, I sometimez forget that ve are not in France. You are most kind to say that, monsieur."  
The clerk smiled as he handed the keys to Mr. Hart.  
Mrs. Hart whispered something into her husband's ear, then nibbled on it, causing him to smile just a bit, a hint of uneasiness there...  
"I will have Basil show you to your room, enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. Hart." the clerk told them. "Should you need anything during your stay, inform me and you shall have it at once."  
A young man took their bag and led them to the elevator. On the elevator, Mrs. Hart turned to her husband.  
"Zis out fit is très sexy, no?" she asked as she stood in front of him and bent down to tie her boot lace, her short skirt riding up her rear as she flash a generous amount of cleavage. The bellboy was obviously enjoying his view from his smile.  
Arriving on their floor, the bellboy led them down the hall and opened the ornate oak door that allowed them into the Presidential Suite. Basil placed the bags on the bed and showed them the bath and kitchen.  
"Very good, son." Mr. Hart shook his hand, slipping the boy several folded bills.  
"Thank you, sir, if there is anything you need..."  
"Just peace and quiet." Hart replied as his wife wrapped her arms around the bellboy's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Vous êtes très mignon, no? Zis is a small token of my thanks." she smiled and closed the door behind him.  
Mr. Hart turned back to his wife.  
"I assume that was fun for you, Lady Jaye?" he asked.  
"Of course, Shockwave. I love being in character."  
"And the toying with me is a bonus?"  
"Of course, love. If I didn't toy with you, who else would I toy with?"  
"In an outfit like that, every male who sees you." He smiled.  
"You do not like my outfit, monsieur?" she gave him a pouty face.  
"It's a lovely outfit. I'm more concern about what Flint will do to me if he finds out you were nibbling my ear and kissing me." Shockwave replied.  
"Oh, don't worry about, Flint. He's just a big teddy bear. He won't take it out on you. He knows it's part of being in character and besides...." she slipped out of the skirt and top, keeping her back to him as he looked over her toned curves..."I'm doing it to you, so that is okay. Now if it was you doing it to me..." She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and turned to him as she pulled on a tank top, giving him a quick view of the black silk bra that covered her firm  
breasts...  
"He'd kill you in a heartbeat." She finished, smiling at him. "Is there a problem?"   
"Not at all." He quickly replied. "You can have the bed if you want, I'll take the couch." Shockwave replied as he looked over the room.  
"Nonsense, we'll share the bed. After all, we are a married couple."  
"And Flint won't kill me?"  
"Not at all. And maybe later..." she slowly walked over to him, caressing his cheek..."If you are good, we can have some real fun." she gave him a sexy smile and batted her eyes.   
Shockwave's eyes look like they were ready to explode from their sockets as she caressed his cheek.  
Jaye burst out laughing. "My God, you are so much fun to screw with! I'm going to have some real fun with you I can tell."  
Shockwave gave her an uneasy smile.  
"Don't worry, Jason, I'm not that easy. And I think as two adults we can share the bed. But be warned, I am a blanket and pillow hog."  
"So I've heard." he smirked.  
"From who!?" she demanded, her fists on her hips.  
"Oh...Clutch, Falcon, whatzisname, Shipwreck..."  
"WHAT!? Those bastards, I told them if they didn't stop those rumors...I'd never sleep with...." she yelled as her face turned flush. She noticed a grin spreading across Shockwave's face.  
"Oh, you'll pay for teasing me like that!' she yelled  
as she grabbed a pillow and smacked him upside the head and shoved him onto the bed. "Submit now and you may still sleep in the bed, peasant!"   
"Forgive me, m'lady, I misspoke and beg you for mercy."  
"You're are forgiven, peasant." Jaye said as she sat down next to Shockwave. "I think we are going to work together perfectly. A hell of a lot better than that loud mouthed, please-shoot-me-shirt-wearing buffoon Chuckles."  
"Chuckles?"  
"The guy I was supposed to work with. And by the way, you need to learn local money." Jaye spoke, rising from the bed and walking over to the bar. "You gave that kid about $150 in US bills."  
"Hey, I just kick down doors and shoot the people behind them. I'll leave money up to you." 


	13. Modeling

Flashbulbs filled the room with brief bursts of light, adding a popping sound to the din in the room. Photographers surrounded the catwalk as women walked the length of the catwalk, modeling the latest styles from Paris, Milan, and Rome. Fashion designers and critics alike spoke in a myriad of languages as they discussed the fashions the models on stage displayed.  
"How are you doing, 'dear'?" Shockwave asked into the mouthpiece hidden in his collar as he knelt in front of the stage, camera in hand snapping away. His cover for the mission was that of an international photographer. Good think photography had been a hobby of his for years....  
"Wonderfully, chéri." His 'wife' replied on stage, keeping in character as a French model. Lady Jaye smiled to him from the catwalk and spun on one foot gracefully. She wore a floor length black silk gown, a leg slit running up to her waist on the right. The gown was sleeveless with the neckline cut almost to her waist. As she turned, her toned, well-defined bare back was shown. "La voyez-vous ?" she asked. Shockwave made a mental note to thank his mother for making him learn French.   
"To your left, love. That's it, smile more, perfect!" he replied, covering his direction to her as modeling instructions.  
"Merci, amour." She replied as she turned to look at the subject of their undercover operation.  
The Baroness Anastasia DeCobray watched the modeling expo from a boxed section towards the left of the stage. She spoke with on of the fashion designers, exchanging comments on the outfits the models displayed. Lady Jaye played her part perfectly; standing so Shockwave could take photographs of the Baroness while appearing to do nothing more than take picture of his 'wife'.   
Once the show had ended, Shockwave and Lady Jaye returned to their hotel room.  
"I assume you enjoyed yourself?" Jaye asked him as she changed in the bedroom.  
"You want the me answer or the Hit & Run answer?" he replied from the bathroom where he was developing the photographs.  
"I know what the Hit & Run answer is, so the 'Shockwave' answer will do."  
"Yes, I enjoyed myself. I got some nice pictures in here of you for Flint if you want."  
"I think he'd like that, thank you. How much longer are you going to be locked I there?"  
"Almost done..." he replied.  
"Good, I want to order room service." Jaye said as she leaned on the door.  
"That idea I like. Something expensive."  
"Angus steak? Lobster?" she replied.  
"Both." Shockwave replied as he opened the door and caught her as she fell against him. "You okay?" he asked as he helped her stand, looking at her outfit.  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked with a mischievous smile. She was dressed in a gray tank top and matching panties.  
"Not at all. You getting wine with that surf and turf?" he asked.  
"Of course." Jaye smiled as she picked up the phone and placed their order with the appropriate accent, then smiled at him. "It will be here in twenty minutes, chéri. How did the photos turn out?"  
"Perfect. We have the evidence of who she was talking to." Shockwave replied.  
"Good. You contact Hawk and fill him in. Don't forget to send the pictures. I'll see if we can get a descent TV station here."  
"Sounds good." Shockwave said as he took the photographs to the bedroom and activated the comm array while Jaye flipped through the various stations...  
"Rien ! Y a il rien à observer dans ce pays sanglant ? !!" She exclaimed as Shockwave wrapped up his conversation with Hawk and the pictures finished transmitting.  
"Not until later, dear." Shockwave replied, as there was a knock on the door. The waiter pushed in the cart of food and smiled as Jaye kissed him on the cheek, complimenting the service. After the waiter left, Jaye and Shockwave quickly dug into the food.  
"So what is up with you and Mickey?" Jaye asked through a mouthful of lobster.  
"Not sure." He replied after he swallowed.  
"How did that first date go?"  
"There wasn't one. You interrupted, Allie." Shockwave replied.  
"Sorry. She's a good girl, I'm sure she's waiting for you patiently, not getting into any trouble at all..." 


	14. Interlude 2: What Did I Do Last Night

"Oh, Christ..." Jinx moaned, blinking her eyes, then using her arm to shield them from the light. "What did I do last night..." The content of her stomach threaten to come back up as she tried to sit up, so she slumped back in bed. Looking around the room, she noticed that someone had dressed her for sleep. Suddenly becoming very nervous, Jinx stood, caring not if she vomited, she wanted to know where she was and who changed her...  
"Good morning." Cover Girl spoke from the door, dressed in a black floor length robe. "How do you feel?"  
"Like Steeler ran me over with the Mauler a dozen times." Jinx muttered, dropping back onto the bed.  
"Little wonder, Jinxie." Cover Girl replied, offering a mug of steaming coffee. "After last night, I'm surprised to find you conscious."  
"What did I doooooo?" Jinx moaned, downing the coffee in one gulp.  
"I don't think you want to know." Cover Girl winked.  
"Tell me!"  
"Nah..."  
"Dammit, tell me or kill me and put me out of my misery!!!!" Jinx screamed, then held her temples as her scream echoed around in her head.  
"Okay, okay..." Cover Girl sat down next to her on the bed. "Remember that bar I took you to?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, you had more than your fair share of drinks."  
"Huh?"  
"3 daiquiris, 4 Coronas, a screwdriver, three shots of rum..."  
"Okay, I get the idea..." Jinx mumbled.  
"Anyway..."  
"What!" she screamed again, once again regretting it as her head pounded.  
"There was a...contest...held."  
"What kind?!" Jinx demanded.  
"Maybe you should just watch this." Cover Girl handed Jinx a video tape. Jinx gave a puzzled expression, then stumbled her way over to the VCR and put in the tape, hitting play. As the tape played, Jinx's eyes opened wider and her jaw slowly dropped...  
"No..."  
"Nooooooooo..." she moaned. "How long was I up there?"  
"Oh, about 45 minutes." Cover Girl replied.  
"And you didn't try to stop me?"  
"I did. You decked me." Cover Girl replied, pointing to a slight bruise on her chin. "Don't worry, I got the only videotape of this while everyone was...distracted."  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." Jinx moaned, slumping back on the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover her face.  
"There is an up side to this."  
"Up side? How the jigoko is there a damned up side!?"  
Cover Girl handed Jinx and envelope from her pocket.  
"What is this?"  
"You won first place." Cover Girl replied.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	15. Rude Awakening: Part Duex

Shockwave groaned as he stirred in bed.  
"What the hell is that?" he mumbled, sitting up and listening to the racket coming from the main room. He could have sworn it was singing...  
"I'm ever upper class high society  
God's gift to ballroom notoriety  
I always fill my ballroom  
The event is never small  
The social pages say I've got  
The biggest balls of all"  
  
He groaned as he lay back down, covering his head with the pillow. It didn't work as he still heard the singing...  
"I've got big balls  
I've got big balls  
and they're such big balls  
Dirty big balls  
and he's got big balls  
And she's got big balls  
But we've got the biggest balls of them all"  
  
"What the hell is making all that..." he growled as he sat up in bed and stalked to the door. Grabbing the handle, he ripped the door open and discovered the source of the noise. Lady Jaye danced around the living room of the hotel room, a towel wrapped around her body and a second wrapped around her hair She was singing into a hairbrush as she danced.  
"And my balls are always bouncing  
My ballroom always full  
And everybody cums and cums again  
If your name is on the guest list  
No one can take you higher  
Everybody says I've got  
Great balls of f..."   
  
Jaye stopped as she saw Shockwave glaring at her from the doorway.  
"Good morning, Jason." She flashed him a huge smile as her eyes ran over his body. "Very nice shorts. Silk?"  
"What is wrong with you?" he half growled.  
"Wrong?"  
"It's 5 AM and you are singing AC/DC at the top of your lungs." Shockwave crossed his arms.  
"Aw...someone isn't a morning person." She smiled.  
"Why are you so damn happy?"  
"Because our next orders came in. We're going to the French Riviera to continue our observation of Baroness DeCobray." Lady Jaye was jumping for joy and almost lost her towel, which she quickly held close to her, bringing a smile to Shockwave's face.  
"You liked that?" Jaye asked. Shockwave nodded. "Then you'll love our cover. Same people we have been this week. We're going to the Riviera for a photo shoot on the beach and I've seen my swimsuits if you can call them that."  
"Sounds fun." He replied, drawing a smirk from her.  
"Now will you kill the music?" he asked.  
"Not an AC/DC fan?" Jaye asked as he flipped off the stereo.  
"Actually, I love AC/DC and most rock bands. But not at 5 AM." Shockwave replied. "You done in the bathroom?"  
"Yeah, just need to dry my hair, but I can do it in the back room." Jaye replied, grabbing her hair dryer from the bathroom, and leaving the room as Shockwave entered and turned on the shower.   
He emerged fully dressed from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, dressed in a black turtleneck and tan slacks.  
"You ready to catch our flight, Allie?" He asked, knocking on the bedroom door. The door opened and Jaye stepped out of the room wearing a crimson low cut sleeveless button shirt and a short black skirt.  
"Oui, mon amour" she smiled, completely in character. "I am ready for my beach shoot. I have the perfect swimsuits for the beach, amoureux. I think you will love them, no?"  
Shockwave smiled down at her.  
"I'm sure I will." He called down to the desk for a bellhop to carry their bags. Jaye kept both arms wrapped around her 'husband's' neck, occasionally kissing him or whispering in his ear in French. She loved the fact that she knew she had Shockwave squirming inside if he wasn't showing an outer sign.  
"Checking out, Mr. Hart?" the concierge asked.  
"I am afraid so. We have a shoot on the Riviera tomorrow and my wife cannot wait to wear the new swimwear she bought here." Shockwave replied as he signed for the bill and paid it. Shockwave mentally thanked his rich Uncle for the money.  
"I hope that you will grace us with your presence and beauty again, Mrs. Hart." The concierge replied.  
"Merci. I love this place, we have to stay here again, mon amour." Jaye said to Shockwave as they crossed the lobby and climbed into the limo they had reserved to take them to the airport.  
"You're going to get me killed." Shockwave whispered into Jaye's ear.  
"Oh, lighten up. Flint isn't that bad." She replied, punching him playfully.  
"Fine. But if I get killed, I will make sure I haunt you."  
An evil grin crossed her face. She shoved him back onto the seat and kissed him passionately.  
"What are you doing?" he hissed.  
"The driver is watching, have to stay in character. Besides, you love this." She whispered moving to nibble his ear.  
Flint is going to kill me... Shockwave thought to himself... 


	16. New Partner

Writer's note: Alison Hart Burnett supplied most of Lady Jaye's dialogue for this chapter and Skarlett668 edited LJ's dialogue to give her the French accent. Thanks to both lovely ladies for their help.   
  
Sometime the next morning, Shockwave stood on one of the beaches of the French Riviera. Looking out at the sea, he wondered how he'd managed to get such a great assignment here. Then he reminded himself to enjoy it because Flint was going to kill him when he got back. Jaye sauntered up to him wearing an almost see through blue top and a blue thong bikini bottom. He heard he approach, but didn't turn to face her. Instead, he raised his camera and knelt, focusing on how the light played off the water." We are ready, mon amour, oui?" Jaye asked seductively.   
"If you are, my dear."  
"I was, as they say, born ready mon cher."  
He turned to face her, managing to keep his jaw shut and his eyes from popping out of socket.  
"Es there something wrong cherie?" She playfully ran a finger down his cheek.  
"Not at all my dear." he replied, checking the reflectors they had set up near the surf.  
"Where should I pose, mon cher?"  
"Anywhere you want, babe." he smiled, checking the light meter in his hand.  
Jaye stood right where the sun shined just right to make her top totally see through. He kept his jaw in place and knelt as he started to snap some pictures.  
"That's good."  
Jaye really played the model role to the hilt.  
"Wonderful, babe, wonderful." Shockwave said as he moved around her snapping photographs.  
"Es et time for me to change now?"  
"If you wish to, love."  
Jaye ran and changed into an emerald green string bikini that barely covered anything. Looking up from where he was changing film, Shockwave dropped the roll.  
"Dammit." he muttered, picking it up and tossing it back in the bad. Jaye smirked at him as he removed a new roll.  
"Ready when you are, love." Shockwave spoke, keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.  
"Oui, cherie." Jaye got down on her knees and began to play in the sand.  
He knelt and started taking pictures again. She got on all fours and began to build a sand castle. Shockwave moved around her, capturing her full glory from every angle. Jaye then stood and ran to the water. Following behind, Shockwave kept the camera snapping, catching her in full motion as she splashed into the surf.  
"Wonderful, babe." he praised, snapping away.  
Jaye splashed water. The light glinted off the spray as Shockwave quickly moved to avoid her splash. Just then her top came loose and fell off. Nearly losing his composure, Shockwave froze in place. Jaye was shocked but she knew that she should use this as part of her cover and walked out of the water.  
"Cherie can you hand me a towel, sil vous plait?"  
He grabbed her one and handed it to her.  
:"Merci beaucoup." She started to dry herself off. "What now?" She still hadn't   
covered herself.   
"How do you want to model, love?" he asked, barely maintaining eye contact with her.  
"Whatever you suggest, mon petit."  
"Hmmm... Play in the sand again." he stammered. Unable to control his eyes, they ran over her perfect body, up and down, focusing on her perfect, round...  
"Snap out of it, asshole." He growled to himself. Flint was sooo going to murder him. Not murder, dismember.  
"Alright." She took off her towel and walked back over to the sand, topless. He knelt in front of her and raised the camera, checking the light meter. When he looked up, he paused. The sun reflected off the oil on her skin, giving her an angelic glow. Her breasts swayed gently as she walked...  
"Excuse me." A female voice asked behind Shockwave. Turning, he found himself looking at a young red haired woman wearing a scarlet bikini, a matching sarong tied around her waist.  
"Yes?"  
"Mr. Hart?"  
"Yes. How may I help you?" Shockwave replied, glad to be able to keep his eyes off Jaye.  
"I'm Catherine Grey, Mr. Hart."  
"Charmed." Shockwave replied, kissing her outstretched hand.  
"I'm the other model the Agency sent over for the shoot. May I just say how honored I am to be working with you and your wife?" Catherine spoke.  
"Merci." Lady Jaye replied to the woman. Shockwave met Jaye's eyes and raised an eyebrow. Jaye gave a knowing nod, assuring Shockwave she knew about this.  
"Do you want me to join your wife, Mr. Hart?" Catherine asked.  
"If you would be so kind." Shockwave replied. The young woman nodded and walked over to Jaye, telling her how much of an honor it was to be working with her. Jaye said something to her that Shockwave could not hear. Nodding to her, Catherine removed her top and tossed it onto one of Shockwave's bags.   
Shockwave nearly lost it again. While Catherine was not as endowed as Jaye, she was unquestionable beautiful and perhaps even more toned than Jaye was.  
"Is there a problem, sir?" Catherine asked, a bit of concern in her voice.  
"Not at all." Shockwave replied, gaining his composure. He raised the camera and directed the woman through several poses. It was beginning to become torturous for Shockwave as he photographed these two beautiful ladies, knowing that one was committed to a man who would crush his nuts into paste and tear out his spine should he find out about this, and that he had no idea who this other woman was.   
Jaye caught on to how much this was distracting Shockwave and knew that if it went too far, the mission would be compromised.  
"I think zis es enough, amoureux." Jaye smiled. Nodding, Shockwave lowered the camera. "Will you join us for dinner, Catherine?"  
"I'd be honored to, Mrs. Hart." The young woman smiled.  
After the ladies dressed and Shockwave packed up the equipment, the trio sat down at a beachside café. Once their orders had been taken, Shockwave leaned towards Jaye.  
"What is going on?" he demanded from Jaye. "And who is she?"  
Jaye smiled and kissed his cheek. "Maintaining our cover, Jason."  
"And Catherine? You said you were from the Agency..." Shockwave started, the stopped. Looking left to right, then back at her, he mouth "CIA?".  
She nodded. "I've been sent to work with you and your lovely wife, Mr. Hart. The Agency thought I'd be perfect to assist you."  
Leaning back in his chair, Shockwave shook his head in thought. A waitress brought drinks for the trio: a banana daiquiri for Jaye, a strawberry one for Catherine, and lemonade for Shockwave.  
"So you'll be working with us for the next few days, Catherine?" Shockwave asked.  
"Yes, sir, Mr. Hart. I hope it doesn't interfere with anything." She replied. Shockwave looked to Jaye. She obviously knew about this and trusted Catherine, so he figured he should as well.  
"Not at all, Catherine. I expect everything will work out fine." 


	17. True Identities

"Would you care for dessert, Madam?" the waiter in the hotel restaurant asked.  
"Oui." Jaye replied with a seductive smile. "I love dessert."  
"Shall I bring the tray for you to select from?"  
"Oui, once my husband returns from the salle de bains." She replied.  
"Yes, madam."  
Within a few minutes, Shockwave returned to the table. Covering Jaye's eyes from behind, he leaned in close.  
"Guess who, love."  
"Jonathan, I told you not to come in here, my husband will catch us." Jaye replied.  
"Jonathan?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry William..." Jaye giggled. Raising and eyebrow at her, Shockwave took his seat next to her. She flashed a smile at him and batted her eyelashes.  
"Another man? I thought you were my wife." He said with false distain in his voice.   
"Oui, but that doesn't mean I cannot how do you say...fool around?"  
Shaking his head, Shockwave turned to the waiter as he returned with the dessert tray.  
"OOOOOhhhhh!!!!!" Jaye exclaimed, selecting an enormous slice of chocolate velvet cake.  
"For you, sir?" the waiter asked.  
"Just coffee." Shockwave replied. The waiter nodded, filled Shockwave's cup, then left the couple alone.  
"You'll ruin your figure, love."  
"We will see when we get back to the room, amour." Jaye smiled. "I will put on that skimpy lingerie I brought and you'll se my figure is a flawless as ever."  
Shockwave shook his head again...She was going to get him killed...  
"Problem, Mr. Hart?" a female voice asked, causing Shockwave to look over his shoulder, finding Catherine Grey behind him.  
"Not at all, Ms. Grey. Please sit." Catherine did so, exchanging a nod with Lady Jaye. The waiter brought a cup of coffee and then returned with another for Catherine. The trio sat in silence as Jaye finished her slice of cake.  
"Excusez-moi, Mme. Hart." The trio turned to find a man dressed in a finely tailored Armani suit.  
"Oui?" Jaye replied with a smile.  
"My employer wishes to have a word with the famous Alicia Hart. If it is not an inconvenience, of course, ma dame." The man spoke; a hint of Russian was detectable in his speech. Jaye looked to Shockwave.  
"Go ahead, my dear. I'll just have to entertain myself with the lovely Ms. Grey here." Shockwave spoke, taking hold of Catherine's hand.  
"Have fun." Jaye smiled, slipping from her seat and hooking her arm around the man's arm. Taking a sip of coffee, Shockwave grimaced and nearly dropped the cup on the table.  
"Awful, isn't it?" Catherine commented. "Would you like your hand back?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your hand."  
Shockwave looked down at the table and saw that he was still holding her hand. Quickly, he pulled it back.  
"Sorry about that, Catherine."  
"Not a problem, Mr. Hart." Catherine replied with a smile.   
Nodding, Shockwave's eyes met hers. They were green like emerald, with a glimmer from the lights behind them...  
"Something wrong?" Catherine asked, bringing him back to reality.  
"Not at all..." he quickly replied.  
"Would you like to leave? Go back to your room and go over tomorrow's shoot?"  
"Sure."  
"And while we're up there, I'll make some real coffee. This stuff is like sin."  
"Agreed. Shall we, Ms. Grey?" Shockwave offered a hand.  
"Of course."  
Back in the suite Jaye and Shockwave were working out of; Catherine brought a fresh pot of coffee to the table and poured a cup for herself and Shockwave.  
"You're not Jaye's usual partner." Catherine said.  
"Huh?"  
"I was told by my superiors that Lady Jaye would be working with a ego driven lunatic in a loud Hawaiian shirt. Something tells me you've never worn a Hawaiian in your life." She smiled.  
"Nah, I'm the last minute sub."  
"So you're not Chuckles." She stated.  
"Nope." He extended a hand. "Jason Faria."  
Taking his hand, she smirked. "No nickname, Jason? I thought all you Joes had nicknames."  
"Shockwave if you prefer, Catherine."  
"Gillian. Gillian O'Donnell. Catherine Grey is just a cover name, Shockwave."  
"I see. So are all of you spooks as attractive? And as willing to show of your bodies?" he asked with a slight grin.  
"Don't act like you didn't enjoy seeing two bare-chested women together." She smirked.  
"I won't."  
"And how did you know I was a spook?"  
"You said the Agency sent you."  
"Ah. Very observant. CID?"  
"I was a cop."  
"It gets better. Detective?"  
"Just before I resigned. Before that, I was SWAT."  
"Oooh...a tough guy."  
Shockwave smirked.  
"I touch a nerve?" she asked.  
"Not at all."  
"Good. I'd hate to piss off a good looking guy I'm assigned to." That caused Shockwave to raise an eyebrow.  
"I'm serious. Really."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey. Most of these GI losers I'm stuck with a grizzled old men or punk kids who think they are God's gift to women. You're different. You had to half naked women around you and you were nervous."  
"I was not."  
"You were." She smiled. "And it's cute."  
"Well, I'm glad you think it was cute. And drop the American accent."  
"What accent?' she asked indignantly.  
"The American accent. It's subtle, but I'll guess it's not your real accent."  
Gillian smiled slightly and nodded. "Aye, yer right."  
"Irish?"  
She nodded.  
"I always loved that accent. Especially from a beautiful lady."  
"Really?" She leaned closer.  
"Aye."  
She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Now you're making fun of me."  
"Never."  
"Then I might have ta reward ye fer tha compliment."  
"Really?"  
"Aye." She leaned kissed him on the cheek.  
"Ah-hum." Both Shockwave and Gillian leapt back at the sound. "Am I interrupting?" Lady Jaye asked, arms crossed... 


	18. Big Trouble

"Am I interrupting something?" Lady Jaye asked, leaning against the doorframe with her arms cross.  
Shockwave and Agent O' Donnell jerked back, resulting in Shockwave flipping over backwards as his chair tipped over.  
"Dammit, Jaye..." he cursed, rubbing the spot where his head hi the floor.  
"Cat, were you hitting on my partner?" Jaye asked.  
"Cat?" Shockwave asked, sitting up where he fell.  
"Her CIA codename. Black Cat." Jaye replied.  
"Codename, eh? Weren't you just making fun of us Joes for having codename?" Shockwave smirked at Cat as he rose.  
Cat smirked back at him.  
"What did ye find out, Jaye?" she asked.  
"Not much, Cat. The contact only took me to a middleman. The real meeting is set for noon, tomorrow in Paris.  
"Who is the meeting with?" Shockwave asked.  
"The person I believed tonight's meeting was with: the Baroness DeCobray."  
"DeCobray!?" Cat and Shockwave both shouted. "She's tha bloody enemy!" Cat added.  
"Not according to recent intel. Following the Cobra Island Civil War, DeCobray and Destro have severed ties with Cobra and returned to Europe, focusing their attention back on MARS." Jaye replied. She paused and sniffed the air. "Okay, where's the coffee? That sludge in the restaurant could fuel a Skystriker."  
"Here." Shockwave offered a fresh mug of coffee and then refilled Cat's cup, then his own. "So what exactly is the point of this assignment, Jaye? You've never given me full details."  
"I'm sorry, but until the meeting tomorrow, I can't tell you. You'll learn everything tomorrow."  
Shock looked to Cat, who just shrugged.   
"Donnae look at me, Jas. I know as much as ye do."  
Jaye sat down at the table and grabbed one of the apples from the fruit basket.  
"Any word from the base about the intel photos you sent?" she asked Shockwave.  
"Nothing much. Just that it would take longer than anticipated.  
Sighing, Jaye replied "That's military for we have no fucking clue what is going on."  
"So now what?"  
"Now? Now I'm going to get into that Jacuzzi in the back and relax." Jaye replied, heading for the bedroom. Cat turned to look at Shockwave.  
"Jas..."  
"I'm going to check our gear, make sure it's ready for tomorrow." Shock replied.  
"Of course..." she said to his back as he walked away...  
  
..."I don't like this." Shockwave spoke as he looked out the window of the restaurant.  
"What's not to like?" Jaye asked.  
"Let me see...our contact is over 30 minutes late for the meeting. Not to mention that you set up the meeting in a restaurant at the top of the damned Eiffel Tower..."  
"Ye donnae like the Eiffel tower?" Cat asked.  
"If this is a trap, there are few places we can withdraw to." Shock replied.  
"It will be okay." Jaye replied. Raising an eyebrow, Shockwave just shook his head and drank some of his coffee.  
"Will you confirm that they are 31 minutes late?"  
"Will ye stop worryin'." Cat sighed.  
"There." Jaye spoke, motioning towards the elevator. Two men in black suits stepped off the elevator, followed by a woman dressed in a black Armani dress. Following them was two more men, dressed as the first pair.  
"About time..." Shock muttered.   
The woman sat at the table opposite Jaye. Her four bodyguards arrayed themselves around her in a loose defensive perimeter.  
"Ms. Hart." The woman spoke, adjusting her glasses. "Forgive our tardiness. We were delayed by circumstances beyond our control."  
"Understandable, Baroness. Now that you have arrived, shall we begin?"  
"Of course."  
"Cobra is financing a weapons dealer. This dealer has linked to the several terrorist organizations, as well as the IRA, Hamas, and the Iranians."  
"Yes, I know. Destro has been attempting to have the man eliminated, but has so far been unsuccessful."  
"We need a name." Jaye spoke.  
"We do not know his real name. Only what his men call him."  
"And that is?" Jaye asked. But before the Baroness could reply, a voice answered from the booth next to theirs.  
"Oh, please allow me to introduce myself." The man spoke, keeping his back turned to them. Shockwave's eyes widened at the sound of the voice...  
"I am Carlos Esteban. But many know me as..."  
The man stood as a dozen armed men filed into the restaurant, weapons ready and aimed.  
"...The Headman." The man said with a smile, tipping his fedora. 


	19. Bad to Worse

Author's note: this chapter was co-written with the lovely C Ball  
  
  
Disbelief filled Shockwave's mind. The Headman...here?! That bastard was in jail. How was he here?! He started to rise, but the cold touch of steel to the back of his neck changed his mind.  
"Please, have a seat. Wouldn't want the party to end early." Headman said. Shockwave guessed the between the hair change and facial hair, Headman hadn't recognized him. Good, that bought him some time.  
"Now, my dear Baroness. Who are your little friends here? CIA? NSA maybe? MI-6? Who were you planning to sell me to?"  
"Anyone who'd burn slime like you." the Baroness snarled.  
"Temper, temper. That behavior doesn't suit a lady. And what fine ladies we have gathered her..." the Headman motioned to Jaye and Cat.  
"Would you please get to the point or are you going to ramble all night?" Cat asked looking over at Shockwave.  
"Ah, direct and to the point. I love that." Headman sat down and put his feet up on the table. "The point is I've caught a nest of serpents that were going to bite me. Philippe, what do we do with animals that bite?"  
"Kill them." the goon behind Jaye replied.  
"Exactly." Headman replied with a sinister grin. "Of course, not the lovely ladies. I have plans for them..." he leaned forward and caressed Jaye's cheek. In a blink of an eye, Jaye turned and chomped down on the hand. Shrieking in pain, Headman ripped his hand free and wrapped it in a napkin. "I like 'em feisty. Boys, take the five gentleman down stairs and shoot them."  
As ordered, 6 of the goons seized Shockwave and the Baroness' four bodyguards and hauled them to their feet.  
"Move." one ordered, digging his gun into Shockwave's back.  
Nodding, Shockwave walked towards the elevator, flanked by two of Headman's goons. The four bodyguards followed, followed by the other four of Headman's goons.  
"In." The goon Headman referred to as Philippe shoved shockwave onto the elevator then stepped in after him, followed by two of the Baroness's bodyguards.   
"Follow us in the next elevator." Philippe told the remaining goons as the door slid shut. With a downward jerk, the elevator began to descend.  
Meeting the gaze of Baroness' two men, Shockwave nodded to indicate he was ready.   
"Hey, Philippe." Shockwave spoke.  
"What?"  
"We could make you a rich man."  
"You actually think I would be stupid enough to double cross the Headman?"  
"Worth a try." Shockwave replied, pulling his leg back and slamming his boot into the second goon's knee. The knee gave way with a sickening snap as Shockwave shoved the man forward as Philippe fired. The bullet struck the goon in the chest as the third goon drew his weapon. One of the bodyguards tackled the man as Shockwave moved forward, slamming an elbow into the wounded goon's neck.  
Philippe kicked the man he'd shot away, slamming the man into Shockwave. Firing of a hail of bullets, Philippe cut down the second bodyguard and missed Shockwave by bare millimeters.  
As the remaining bodyguard held the man he was fighting in a chokehold, Shockwave dove for a Glock that had fallen to the floor of the elevator. Using the momentum of his dive, he rolled onto his back, slamming his boot into Philippe's gut as he fired three rounds into the man's chest.  
"You okay?" the bodyguard asked, lifting Shock to his feet.  
"Okay enough. Let's get this thing headed back upstairs." he replied, slamming a fresh clip into the Glock.  
"Elevator's on its way back up." one of Headman's goons called out.  
"Now that's efficiency, people. Just take the man down and wack 'em all!" Headman called out, leaning back in his chair.  
A glimpse of anger entered Jaye's eyes as she wondered if her new partner was dead in a dumpster or gutter...  
"Holy shit!"  
"What!?" the Headman demanded, rising form his seat. From where he stood, he saw where Philippe's dead body had fallen out of the elevator and onto the floor, blood splattering as the body impacted.  
Cat looked over at Jaye; the two women made eye contact and moved at the same time.  
Shockwave and the bodyguard swung out from the sides of the elevator, firing into the group of Headman's goon who instantly returned fire.  
Headman drew a nickel-plated Beretta and took aim at the Baroness.  
"Nothing personal." he sneered before pulling the trigger.  
She was thrown to the ground by one of her guards the instant before the bullet struck him.  
"Can no one die!?" Headman swore as he fired three more bullets into the guard, ensuring his death.  
From the elevator door, Shockwave was running tactical plans through his head. The bodyguard with his was dead, having taken a round through the right temple. Most of the Headman's goons were dead or down... Jaye and Cat both jumped at two of Headman's goons surprising them.  
"Fuck!" Shock cursed as a bullet grazed his hip, dropping him to the metal floor hard.  
One of the goons was stupid enough to step out to see if they'd gotten Shockwave and jerked back as a bullet took him in the throat. The Baroness stood, a smoking Luger in her hand.  
: Sensing this round was over; Headman shoved Jaye out of the way as he ran for the roof access.  
Cat looked up in surprise when she heard Shockwave's voice. The goon took advantage of Cat's distraction and fired at her. The rounds hit Cat in the stomach.  
"No!!!" Shockwave bellowed, pulling himself to his feet and firing, the clip emptying into the goon. Luckily Cat was wearing her Kevlar, but the force of the bullets was enough to knock her to the ground.  
"Where'd her go!? Shockwave demanded.  
"Roof. I'll go with you." Jaye replied.  
"No. Get them out of here. He's mine.' a feral glint in his eyes told her there was no point arguing. Jaye turned to the Baroness and they helped the surviving bodyguard to the elevator.  
"Cat?' Shockwave knelt by her and furiously undid her shirt, sighing when he found that she'd worn a Kevlar vest.  
"Cat? You okay?"  
"Bloody hell...that hurt." Cat said quietly.  
"You okay?"  
"Aye.... I'm going to be sore in the morning...but I'll be ok."  
"Okay." he helped her to her feet. "Get out of here."  
"Ye can't take on Headman by yourself. Ye need someone to back ye up!"  
"He's mine." Shockwave snarled, running for the access ladder and quickly ascending it onto the roof.  
"Ye bloody daft fool!" Cat yelled after him as she followed him.  
Stepping onto the roof, the world went bright a metal bar slammed into Shockwave's head, then again into his rib cage.  
"I don't know who you are, but you'll die here!" Headman shouted, pressing his foot down on Shock's chest.  
Cat had reached the top of the roof when she saw Headman standing over Shockwave. "Hey ye bloody bastard!" Cat yelled at the Headman.  
A down blast of wind nearly pushed her to the ground as a Kiowa Warrior attack chopper rose, weapons aimed at her.  
"Ah, my chariot arrives. Do forgive me if I main and run..." Headman called out, leaping onto the runner of the chopper.  
"Gill..." Shockwave mumbled, staggering to his feet.  
"Jas, what did he do to ye?" Cat asked as she ran over to him and steadied him.  
"Go.... he's coming back..." he managed. The Kiowa chopper was on an arc that would bring it back at the restaurant. Cat help Shockwave try to get off the roof and head back down to ground level.  
The Kiowa stopped and rotated until the restaurant at the top of the tower was under its gun. With a glimmer of hate, the Headman gave the order to fire. Twin miniguns tore through the building as pod rockets slammed into it, tearing away supports and ripping the framework apart.  
"Holy..." Lady Jaye watched the restaurant exploded. Metal began to rain down on the streets sending her for cover. Shielding her eyes, she looked back up and saw there was no way anyone up there survived the explosion. Shockwave and Cat were dead and there no way she could have saved them.  
"Mlle, nous devons vous obtenir à la sûreté!" a firefighter shouted to her, trying to pull her back from the are where debris was falling. "Mlle, nous devons aller maintenant !" the firefighter exclaimed, pulled her away form the wreckage.  
  
"Holy Shit..." Dial tone spoke as he saw the coverage on CNN. The Eiffel Tower was smoking, the upper part of the tower reduced to twisted spires. "Hey, Flint, wasn't that where Jaye..." Dial tone was cut off as Flint snarled orders.  
"Get a transport ready NOW! Dial Tone, I need a team, the best you can assemble, and I fucking need them now! Have their asses on the tarmac in 30. I'm leaving with or without them." 


	20. Hospital Rescue

A nurse looked up her magazine as the station she was sitting at. Seeing the trio of men walking past her station, she dropped the magazine.  
"Excusez-moi." She spoke.  
"Alison?!" the lead man shouted.  
"Excusez-moi ..." she repeated.  
"Alison!?" the man bellowed again, continuing down the hall.  
"Hé ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller ..." the nurse shouted after the trio of men. Knowing she couldn't stop them, she picked up her phone receiver and started to dial for security. As she dialed, a finger jammed the hang up button down.   
"Ah wouldn't do that, sweethaht." One of the three men said before following the other two down towards the secured rooms. A guard further down the hall stepped out to block their path.  
"Monsieur, s'arrêtent s'il vous plaît." The guard spoke, resting his hand on his weapon. The trio gave no intention of stopping.   
"Arrêt ! Maintenant !" the guard warned.  
"Tell this asshole I don't speak French." The lead man growled to the man who'd hung up the phone as he shoved by the guard. "Alison!?"  
Drawing his weapon, the guard watched as the two other men opened their coated, exposing weapons.  
"Don't." one of them warned.  
  
Rubbing her temples, Lady Jaye lay in the hospital bed, wondering what her next move should be. The EMTs at the Eiffel Tower had brought her here to treat her injuries. Now, all she could do was wait. The police wanted to know what had happened, and she had a feeling Interpol would be here soon enough.  
"Alison!?"  
She sat up, her head jerking towards the sound of her name.  
"Alison!?"  
"Flint..." she quietly said to herself.  
"Alison!"  
A smile crossed her face, then disappeared almost as fast. If Flint was here, he knew what happened and the situation was far, far worse...  
"Flint! I'm in here!" she shouted, moving to climb out of bed. The door burst open and Flint stepped through.  
"Allie?"  
"I'm okay." The smiled returned. He stepped towards her, arm out. Running forward, she clung to him, his arms closing around her. "I'm okay..."  
Flint held her until she straightened up. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." She replied. "My white knight..." He laughed. "He laughs..." a playful punch struck his shoulder.  
The doorway darkened, drawing Jaye's attention.  
"I've brought a backup team." Flint spoke. "We need to find out what happened."  
"Of course." Jaye's game face was in play as she crossed the room to the bed. Flint followed and stood at the foot of the bed as Beach Head and Low Light remained by the door.  
"Shockwave? And Cat?" Flint asked once Jaye was settled. As quickly as her eyes softened, they turned as cold as ice.  
"They were on the roof. Went after the Headman."  
"Headman? That arms dealer tha kid took down?" Beach Head asked.  
"That's him."  
"Impossible. They buried that guy in solitary at Levinworth." Flint spoke.  
"Well it was him." Jaye replied. "I read through Shock's file when you asked me to consider him as a partner. I've seen the pictures of the Headman and that guy was him."  
Flint and Beach Head exchanged glances.  
"So where is Shockwave?" Flint asked.  
"Dead. Both of them." Jaye replied emotionlessly.  
"You saw it?"  
"No. I was at the base when everything exploded. But they never came down."  
"Shit..." Flint muttered, pulling off his beret and running his hand though his hair.  
"Police are still identifying bodies. We won't know until then if they bought it." Low Light spoke.  
"Flint, get me out of here. I want that bastard." Jaye demanded as she stood.  
"Easy...the rest of the team is setting up a temp HQ. We'll get you over there and have Lifeline check you out." He turned to the two men. "Beach, Low Light, get over to the Tower, meet up with Spirit. See what he's found out."  
"Will do, Flint." Beach Head replied. Low Light nodded and followed the Ranger out.  
"Allie?"  
"Yeah?" she replied, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.  
"You hungry?"  
"Starving."  
"There's a little place down the block I think we can go to get some food."  
"You rogue." She smiled. 


	21. Dead Man Walking

Author's note: the chapter was co-written by the ever-lovely C Ball  
  
  
Staggering down the last few steps, Shockwave leaned heavily on Cat for support.  
"Need to get out of here...." he mumbled as blood flowed from his nose and split lip.  
  
"Aye...which way?"   
  
"Find a car...something...get us out..."  
  
  
"If I leave ye, do ye think ye can stand?"  
  
"I don't know..." The world was a tilt-a-whirl to him as they struggled through the park.  
  
"Here lean against this wall...I'll be back in a few minutes." Cat said helping Shockwave lean against a building. Making sure he was steady she quickly left to find a ride.  
  
He slowly slid down the wall, unable to support himself. His ribs were on fire where he'd taken the metal bar and he thought he felt blood trickling down his neck... "Cat..." He slowly looked around, making the whole world spin on its end.  
  
Cat knew she couldn't leave Shockwave for very long...he was too weak. She saw a small compact car of some type parked nearby. She quickly ran over to it. The car was empty; she pulled on the handle expecting to find it locked. She was surprised when the car door opened. Cat quickly hotwired the car and pulled out and floored it over to where Shockwave was now sitting on the ground.  
"Jas..." Cat quickly got out of the car and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey...."  
  
"Come on Jas...stand up." Cat replied pulling Shockwave to his feet. Shockwave was almost dead weight. Cat almost fell under his heavier weight. Shockwave's extra weight was putting a strain on her bruised body as well. Cat managed to drag Shockwave to the car and push him in.  
  
He slumped back into the seat. "Safe..."  
  
"Not yet Jas."  
  
"No. Go somewhere...safe. Hotel would compromise us...safe house..."  
"I've got a safe house nearby.... hold on...." Cat replied as she floored the gas pedal. The back tires of the car screeched as they left.  
  
Shockwave's head lolled about as he fought to stay conscious.  
  
  
Cat glanced over worriedly at Shockwave. "Jas talk to me...we need to keep ye awake."  
  
"Lovely eyes..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have...lovely eyes..."  
  
"Thank ye Jas...that wasn't exactly the type...never mind Jas...keep talking to me."  
  
"Okay...my mother said...look for a...girl like you..."  
  
"Why would she say a thing like that?"  
  
"She's always liked...you, Alyssa..."  
  
"Alyssa.... Who's that Jas?" Cat asked confused; casting a worried look at Shockwave. She could see he was barely awake. His eyes were glazed over and only half open.   
  
"You're Alyssa...aren't you?"  
  
"No Jas...Gill, remember?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Jas...stay awake!" Cat almost shouted as she saw Shockwave's head sinking down.  
  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
  
"We're almost to the safe house...I need ye to stay awake. Please Jas...it's very important."  
  
"Okay, Gill...if you'll answer me a question..."  
  
"Of course Jas."   
  
"Will you marry me?" he smiled.  
  
"What?" Cat almost slammed on the brakes with shock.  
  
" I think...I'm in love with you..." his eyes started to close...  
  
"Jas...no stay awake..." Cat said as he finally passed out. Cat pushed the car to a higher speed. Cat reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number of a local doctor that made house calls.  
About five minutes later she reached the safe house. She quickly opened the garage door, parked the car and then closed the garage. Cat frantically looked for the keys while taking quick looks at Shockwave.  
Finding the keys Cat quickly opened the doors that lead from the garage into the house. She then went back and got Shockwave.  
  
"Jas...?" He gave no response.  
  
"No... Jas...please wake up." Cat said quietly as she checked to make sure he was still breathing. "Jas..."  
  
His eyes opened slightly. Tilting his head, he looked at her curiously...  
  
"Jas...I need ye help."  
  
"O...Okay."  
  
"I need ye helping walking up these stairs and into one of the bedrooms.... Can ye do that for me?"  
  
"Surrrrre..."  
  
Cat knew she had to hurry; he wasn't going to stay awake for much longer. Cat managed to get him into the house and started up the stairs before he passed out again. "Jas...please Jas..." Cat said trying to wake him up. This time Shockwave wouldn't wake up.  
Cat finally managed to get Shockwave up the stairs and to the master bedroom door.  
  
"Ms. Couvier?" a voice shouted from downstairs. She heard footsteps pounding up the steps. "Ms. Couvier?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
An older gentleman climbed up the final step. "Good God, what happened?" he asked, moving as quickly as he could to help her support Shockwave.  
  
"A fight...let's put him in the master bedroom."  
  
"Get his feet, I'll take his shoulders." the Doctor said, lifting Shockwave by the armpits.  
  
"Of course." Cat replied as she moved to get Shockwave's feet. Together they lifted him and carried him to the bed.  
  
"Now what happened?" the doctor asked, opening his medical bag.  
  
"He got into a fight...I'm not sure what he was hit with. He was drifting in and out...calling me another woman's name."  
  
"Who is he?' the doctor asked, opening Shock's eyelids and checking his eyes.  
  
  
"Jason Smith...he's a photographer." Cat replied quickly thinking up a new cover name for Shockwave.  
  
"Friend of yours?"  
  
"Business associate."  
  
"Check his ribs while I take care of this head wound..." he murmured, beginning to clean the cut on Shockwave's head.  
  
"Hmm..." the doctor murmured.  
  
Cat quickly started unbuttoning Shockwave's shirt. She looked up at the doctor. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I'd say he has a definite concussion. We should drive him to a hospital for better treatment."  
  
"Can't we keep him here?"  
  
"We should really get him x-rayed."  
  
"Do you think it's that serious?" Cat asked as she noticed that Shockwave still had his vest on underneath his shirt. She quickly buttoned his shirt back up.  
  
"Well...I assume if it was serious, there' be more injury to the scalp where he was hit. I will check in on him tomorrow. Just let him sleep."  
  
"Of course doctor thank you so much for coming."  
  
"It was no bother, child. I pray he has a speedy recovery.  
  
"As do I. Please let me walk you to the door."  
  
  
"I can find my way, child."  
"Ok. Let me thank you again doctor for coming by. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodbye." he called back, descending the stairs.  
  
"Good-bye and thanks again."  
  
Cat heard the door close. She quickly walked downstairs and locked the door. Coming back upstairs she started unbuttoning Shockwave's shirt. She gently removed his shirt and started removing his vest. She gently raised Shockwave up and removed the vest. She checked and confirmed that it felt like bruised ribs  
  
His breathing was shallow as she cleaned him up. 


	22. TLC

Author's note: this chapter was co-written with the lovely C Ball  
  
  
Shockwave had slept through the whole night. Cat had managed to bandage his ribs after the doctor had left. His breathing was still shallow. Cat checked the bandage on his head; thankfully it wasn't bleeding anymore. Cat felt of his forehead; he was starting to run a little bit of a fever. The doctor had visited early in the day and had said to expect a little fever. Shockwave moaned quietly in his sleep. Cat couldn't quite make out what he was saying.  
  
"Alyssa....." he moaned quietly.  
  
"Shh...Jas." Cat replied soothingly as she placed a wet washcloth on his forehead.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Jas its ok ye are safe now."  
  
"Bastard...killed her..."  
  
Cat knew she this wasn't any of her business, but she couldn't stand to see Shockwave in such obvious mental pain. "Who killed her Jas?" Cat asked knowing Shockwave couldn't hear her.  
  
"Kill him....I'll kill the bastard..."  
  
Shockwave started moving around in the bed with every sentence. Cat was afraid he might hurt himself. "Jas relax....everyone is safe now."  
  
"No...not until he dies..."  
  
Shockwave started moving around more violently. "Jas...ye are going to hurt yourself....stop."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" He jerked upwards in bed, breathing heavily.  
  
"Jason...ye ok now." Cat said startled by Shockwave's sudden movement. Cat placed both hands on Shockwave's shoulders; trying to keep him from getting out of bed.  
  
He struggled against her. "Let me go!!!"  
  
"Where would ye go Jas?" Cat asked as Shockwave's struggles got weaker. He was still pretty weak and the sudden out burst had taken a lot of his strength.  
  
He went limp in her arms as his struggling ceased.  
  
"Jas....are ye awake?"  
  
"Where am I..."  
  
"A safe house. Ye need to be lying down." Cat answered as she started gently pushing Shockwave back down toward the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ye got knocked in the head....and the restaurant blew up."  
"Jaye? The others...."  
  
"I'm not sure...all the survivors were taken to a local hospital."  
  
"Any of them...survive?"  
  
"I'm sure Jaye got out."  
  
He closed his eyes and a pained expression crossed his face.  
  
"Jas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is ye head hurting...ye ribs....or is something else bothering ye?"  
  
"Have I...said anything?"  
  
"About what Jas?"  
  
Cat asked as arraigned the bed covers back around Shockwave; trying to make him comfortable again.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Ye should get some rest Jas...some one hit ye on the head pretty hard."  
  
"Gill..."  
  
"Rest Jas."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Jas ye shouldn't be worry about that right now."  
  
"Gill..." he managed a severe tone.  
  
"Ye promise me that ye will get some rest if I tell ye want ye said?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine...ye said the name Alyssa and that someone had killed her. That's all. Now will you please get some rest Jas? Ye have a pretty bad concussion."  
  
"Shit...." he closed his eyes and slammed his fist onto the mattress.  
  
"Jas...don't do this to yourself....The doctor had said that ye might talk out of your head." Cat said quietly trying to gently push the hair back on Shockwave's forehead. Shockwave jerked his head away from her touch.  
  
"Don't touch me..."  
  
"Why Jas? What are ye afraid of?"  
  
"Just don't...." he refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"Don't what Jas? Don't look at ye? Don't care about ye?"  
"Yes." he snarled.  
  
Cat blurted out the last sentence before she could stop herself. "Ye don't want anyone to care about ye is that it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine Jas.....if ye don't need anyone then I guess ye don't want me in here do ye?" Cat asked angrily standing up to leave.  
  
His sharp eyes softened.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. If ye want anything you'll have to come downstairs to get it. I'm not bringing up a bloody thing up here."  
  
As she slammed the door shut behind her, Shockwave hung his head. She didn't deserve that, it wasn't her fault. She hadn't gotten anyone killed...  
  
From the hall, Cat swore she could hear crying.  
  
Cat hesitated at the top of the stairs. She knew she really shouldn't have gotten angry at Shockwave. She also couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with so quickly. She started to turn back and talk to him, but she couldn't she was still a little upset with him.  
  
Something slammed against a wall and shattered. Cat jumped at the sudden noise. It had come from the bedroom. Cat quickly went to the bedroom door and knocked. "Jas are ye okay?"  
  
His eyes were red, his breathing heavy. Not receiving an answer from Shockwave. Cat opened the door concerned. "Jas why didn't ye answer me?"  
  
"Do you want to die?"  
  
Cat blinked in surprise at the question. The Shockwave that she had first met and flirted with had been replaced a dark and brooding person. This Shockwave was starting to scare her. Cat couldn't answer him; she was afraid if she gave the wrong answer he would start throwing objects. She could tell her silence was bothering him.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" he roared.  
  
"Jas..." Cat replied quietly taking a step back toward the door.  
  
"Gillian, please. If you want to live, forget you ever knew me."  
  
"I can't forget ye Jas. Ye mean too much to me."  
  
"She said the same thing. And you know what it got her?"  
  
"Who Jas...Alyssa?"  
  
"Yes. You know what she got for loving me?"  
  
"What happened to her Jas?"  
  
"She got a .45 slug in the head. That's what her love cost her."  
"So is this what ye are going to do to every woman that tries to get close to ye? Ye going to push them anyway? Ye are being a coward Jason Faria!" Cat replied angrily. Shockwave looked at her as if she had slapped him across the face.  
  
"He killed her to get to me! Don't you understand?!"  
  
"Aye..I understand perfectly Jas. Ye are afraid of the person that killed Alyssa...so afraid that ye will push everyone away till ye are by yourself. And in the end he has won and killed ye Jas; just the same as if he would've killed ye with a gun."  
  
He hung his head.  
  
Cat knew her words had hurt him deeply. But she had to make him understand that he couldn't build a shell around himself.  
  
"Who killed Alyssa Jas?" Cat asked sitting down beside of Shockwave on the bed.  
  
After a minute, he answered. "Two people."  
  
Cat reached out and took Shockwave's hand in hers. He tried to pull his hand away but she wouldn't let go. "Who?"  
  
"Headman."  
  
"No wonder ye took out after him. He almost killed ye tonight Jas? Do ye think he recognized ye?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Jas....ye can't let him win. Ye can't shut yourself off from everyone." Cat said quietly moving her other hand up to gently push back Shockwave's hair from his forehead.  
  
"It can't be him though.."  
  
"Why's that Jas? What make ye think it isn't Headman?"  
  
"Because I took him down six months ago. He's in Leavenworth..."  
  
"Is there any way he could have gotten out?"  
  
"No. No one was supposed to be admitted to see him."  
  
"What about a lawyer or family members?"  
  
"I don't know...I was barred form the case once he was convicted.  
  
"Because of Alyssa?"  
  
"His lawyer said I was a danger to his client."  
  
"O." Cat quietly replied still gently stroking Shockwave's forehead. She didn't want to ask him who the other person he held responsible for Alyssa's death was. She knew he would say himself. But Shockwave said it for her.  
"I was the other." he said, hanging his head. "We'd gotten Headman cornered in a warehouse. He managed to get behind me, put three rounds in my back and shoulder. She ran forward to help me..."  
  
"Jas....if ye aren't ready to tell me I understand." Cat said catching onto Shockwave's hesitation.  
  
"He was waiting..." Shockwave replied, feeling his throat thickening.   
  
Cat didn't say anything, she wanted for Shockwave to continue. She reassuring squeezed his hand.  
  
"He shot her in the head as she knelt to check my wounds."  
  
"Jas...I'm sorry luv..."  
  
He nodded, squeezing her hand. Cat slid her hand out of Shockwave's and held out her arms to him. He nodded.  
  
Cat pulled Shockwave into a tight embrace. His head rested against her chest. She held him tight and stroked his hair, singing to him in Gaelic. She rocked him back and forth as she sung. As she held him, years of hate, loss, and fear drained from him. Cat could feel Shockwave's body shaking in her arms. She continued to rock and sing to him until he felt like breaking the embrace. His tears soaked her shirt as he shook in her embrace.  
  
"Ssh Jas...." Cat said quietly as she held him. After a few minutes, he stopped shaking.  
  
"Jas...luv..." Cat said still stoking his hair.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I still love ye....no matter what."  
  
He looked up, his eyes red. A slight smile crossed his face.  
  
"What Jas?"  
  
"I owe you my life."  
  
"The restaurant? Someone had to get ye home."  
  
He took her hand in his. "Thank you."  
  
"Ye welcome luv...anytime."  
  
He leaned closer to her.  
  
"Yes Jas?"  
  
His lips brushed over hers. Cat didn't try to stop him; in fact she kissed him in return. He held her as they kissed, gently lying back on the bed. Cat laid beside of them as they kissed, still holding on tightly to Shockwave.  
  
"Thank you..." he whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything." 


	23. Tracking

"What have we got here, Spirit?" Beach Head asked, crossing the park to where Spirit knelt, examining the ground. Hit & Run and Mainframe stood to one side, observing. Getting no response, Beach Head spoke again.  
"Ah said..." Spirit raised a hand to silence the Ranger. Moving forwards slowly, the shaman ran his hand across the grass.  
"What is it?" Hit & Run asked, looking over Spirit's shoulder.  
"Blood."  
"Bluud? Whose bluud." Beach Head asked.  
Spirit continued forward in a low crouch, not answering. His hands traced the ground as he moved. The other three Joes followed at a distance...  
Spirit stood and turned.  
"Well?" Beach Head asked impatiently.  
"A man staggered down those stairs." Spirit pointed over towards the steps. "He was injured badly, more than likely could barely stand. He came this way..."  
"And?" Hit & Run asked  
"He was not alone. Someone was helping him. They came over here..." Spirit crossed the park and stopped at the entrance of an alley. Kneeling, he ran his hand across a crimson smear on the wall and smelled the powder than came off on his fingers.  
"Blood. The man leaned here and slid down the wall. The person helping him went over there and retrieved a vehicle. They loaded the injured man in and drove away." Standing, he turned back to the trio of Joes.  
"Shockwave survived. So did Black Cat."  
"How do you know? I mean, all I see is a bunch of blood on a wall and the grass and some muddy footprints." Hit & Run said.  
"As much as Ah'd hate to say, Spirit, I might have ta agree with tha boy." Beach Head added. "Sounds like ghostly mumbo jumbo."  
"It is nothing but pure tracking, my friends." Spirit replied. "Coming down the steps are several black footprints, left because of carbon on the shoes of the injured. There are also several bloody handprints, the handprint obviously belonging to a man. The soft ground contains several footprints. A woman walked through it. Her prints were deeper and beside a set of prints belonging to a man. The female's prints were deeper on the one side, while it appears the male's were shallower and on the side of the female that were deeper."  
"Huh?" Hit & Run asked.  
"It means tha woman was supporting tha man." Beach Head said.  
"And I'll bet if we ran some of the blood..." Mainframe spoke.  
"It would match Shockwave's blood in his file." Hit & Run spoke, nodding his understanding.  
"How do ya know tha woman who helped'im out is Cat?' Beach Head asked. "Couldn't ita been one of tha goons?"  
"Doubtful, my friend." Spirit examined a black stain on the sidewalk. "If it was an enemy who had Shockwave, would they not have rendered him unconscious and dragged him? Even injured, I doubt Shockwave would go along willingly. There'd have been a struggle."  
"And signs of it." Beach Head finished.  
"Yes."  
A cry from overhead caused Mainframe and Hit & Run to duck as Beach Head started to draw his sidearm. Spirit held up his arm and a magnificent eagle descended from the sky, and with one final flap of its wings, perched on Spirit's arm and folded its wings. The eagle cried twice more, Spirit nodding to the bird.  
"Damn, that bird spooks me sum times." Beach Head muttered.  
"Freedom has found the trail left by the car."  
"Spook mumbo jumbo?" Hit & Run asked.  
"A trail of oil the car was leaking." Spirit replied. "I told brother Freedom to follow it."  
"And?"  
"He will lead us along the trail."  
Something chirped on Mainframe's belt. Pulling a cell phone and opening it, Mainframe spoke.  
"Go ahead."  
"Mainframe, what's the word?" Flint asked.  
"Spirit thinks that Shock and Cat are alive."  
"Confirmation from the coroner?"  
"Pathologist won't know who was up there for days. Maybe weeks, Flint."  
"Okay...Okay." Flint though for a second. "The three of you go with Spirit, see what you can dig up."  
"Copy, Flint, will do."  
"Well, 'puter boy?" Beach Head asked.  
"Flint wants us to follow Spirit's lead and find our missing campers."  
"Okay. Spirit, let's move."   
"Yes, let us find our missing friends." 


	24. Two Become One

Author's notes: This chapter is rated R for adult situations and content.  
This chapter was also co-written with the ever lovely C Ball  
  
  
Shockwave pounding head woke him the next morning. He rubbed the back of his head where he'd been hit by a falling metal bar. The bullet wound to his right thigh burned and his ribs ached. Sitting up in bed, he didn't recognize the surroundings. The sound of a shower caught his attention. Slowly, he turned to stand and wavered a bit, falling back onto the bed.  
Cat cringed slightly as the shower stung her bruises. She was lucky her armor had stopped the bullets. Still the armor couldn't prevent her from getting bruised. She gently fingered the bruises as she let the water relax and drain away the aches. Cat quietly started singing an old Gaelic song she had heard as a child. She didn't realize that Shockwave could hear her singing outside. Hearing the singing, Shock smiled slightly. He was beginning to remember bits and pieces of the previous night. Slowly, he stood. After a few seconds bracing himself, he walked towards the bathroom. Cat was busy singing and didn't hear the bathroom door open.   
"Gill?" he spoke from the door.  
"Jas! Don't sneak up on me like that?" she exclaimed, jumping in the shower, nearly ripping the curtain down.  
"Sorry, Gill...I..." he looked away from her.  
"Ye could have knocked first.... I might have let ye in." Cat replied her eyes twinkling slightly.  
He smiled "Sorry. I'll let you finish."  
"I might use up all the hot water..."  
"That might be a problem..." he frowned.  
"There's a way to solve this problem ye know..."  
"I'm all ears."  
"We could make sure we conserve the hot water.... if ye want of course..."  
"If it is not a problem..." he smiled.  
"I don't see how it would be a problem..." Cat replied stepping back in the shower to give Shockwave some room. He undid his belt, then slid his pants off, and stepped out of them. His shorts followed and he stepped into the shower.  
"See this will work out just fine..." Cat smiled as Shockwave pulled the shower curtain back in place.  
His eyes widened as he saw her nude form. She was toned like a beach volleyball player. Her breast, which were slightly larger than Lady Jaye's, were perfectly rounded and every curve of her body was flawless.  
"What Jas? Haven't ye ever seen a naked woman before?" Cat asked teasingly.  
"Never one so...perfect..." he smiled. Her red hair was slicked back as the water ran over her. From his casual look over, he knew she was a natural redhead.  
"So ye think I'm perfect...even with these lovely bruises?" Cat asked turning around more allowing Shockwave to see where the armor had held when the two rounds had hit her. His jaw dropped slightly as her bum came into view. Cat turned back around to face him amused at the look on his face. Shockwave's mouth was still open Cat leaned up and kissed him; jerking him back to reality. Her lips were soft against his as they kissed.  
Cat pulled back and took a good look at Shockwave. She could see the bruising along his ribs; she let her gaze wander down a little bit farther. She was very pleased when she saw what he had to offer her. Cat slowly rubbed her hands over his bruised chest. She felt him take in a quick breath. He inhaled at her touch as his hand slowly caressed her cheek.  
"Jas I think we might be running out of hot water...."  
"Would the lady wish me to wash her?"  
"I thought ye would never ask, Jas."  
He smiled and picked up the sponge from the shelf, then worked up lather with the bar of soap.  
"Jas..."  
He stood behind her and slowly began to lather her shoulders. Cat giggled at a little as Shockwave moved down her back and started lathering her sides. "Stop that.... that tickles."  
"As you wish." he replied before the sponge ran slowly across her breasts.  
"Ok... Jas it's your turn..."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Cat slowly ran the soap over Shockwave's chest. Cat leaned up again and kissed Shockwave as she lathered up his shoulders and started to turn him around to wash his back. He smiled, turning as instructed. Cat ran her fingers over the scars on Shockwave's back. She could feel him tense up as she touched the scars.   
"Are ye ok Jas?"  
"Yeah. Just sensitive."  
"If ye don't want me to touch ye..." Cat said trailing off as she moved farther down his back.  
"I do want you to touch me." he smiled, turning back to face her. His hands ran slowly down her arms.  
"Good.... because I want the same thing." Both of them could tell the water was turning colder. "Jas hand me a towel..."  
He turned off the water and pulled in a towel.  
"Are ye going to give me the towel for me to dry myself off or are ye going to do it for me?"  
He smiled and slowly began to dry her off, starting at her shoulders.  
"Is there anything that ye won't do for me Jas?" Cat asked laughing as once again Shockwave tickled her sides.  
"No, m'lady, I have to repay you for the excellent job you did patching me back up." he replied, running the towel across her bum.  
"Well I had to keep ye in good shape.... if I wanted ye in here."  
He suppressed a smile, and then burst out laughing. "Is that the only reason?"  
"Well ye looked so good in those shorts...I wanted to see what ye looked like without ye shorts on.... I must say I'm pleased with what I've seen."  
"I guess I should take that as a compliment."  
"Yes ye should Jas."  
"Thanks..."  
"Now...I think ye need to be dried off as well." Cat replied as   
Shockwave finished drying her off.  
"As you wish."  
Cat took the towel from Shockwave and started running the towel over his back. Cat gently kissed one of the scars on Shockwave's back.   
Once again she felt Shockwave tense under her touch. A shiver passed through his spine as the towel glided over his body.  
"Jas..." Cat said quietly stopping as she saw Shockwave tense up.  
"I'm okay."  
"I dinna think ye are, Jas." Cat replied as she finished toweling Shockwave off and started to step out of the shower. "Are ye coming with me or not?"  
he smiled slightly and stepped out after her.  
Cat slowly walked back into the bedroom giving Shockwave time to catch up with her. He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.  
"Yes luv?" Cat asked leaning back against Shockwave and looking up into his green eyes. His lips met hers, gently at first. As Shockwave broke the kiss Cat turned around facing Shockwave and returned the kiss.  
Having her body pressed so close to his stirred new feelings as his hands glided down her back. Cat embraced Shockwave even more tightly as she felt him starting to become aroused. Their lips locked in passion as his hands cupped her bottom and squeezed gently.  
"Jas...bed."  
He bent one knee and swept her off her feet, lifting in his arms and never breaking the kiss. Cat ran her hands up and down Shockwave's back as he continued to kiss her. Pausing at the foot of the bed, he gently sat her at the end of the bed and kissed down her throat.  
"Jas..." Cat groaned as the two fell back into the bed.  
His lips glided down her body slowly, wandering...  
Cat gently kissed the scars on Shockwave's shoulder; this time Shockwave didn't tense at her touch.   
"Jason...I do believe I have fallen in love with ye." Cat said looking deeply into Shockwave's eyes.... searching.   
"I love you..." he whispered.  
"Aye.... I love ye as well Jas."  
He held her tight as they made love. He groaned quietly... She stopped and kissed him on the mouth again silencing him. She look down at him and smiled.  
"What?"  
"I'm just thinking how cute ye are. I've never fallen for a guy so quickly..."  
He smiled, then closed his eyes and looked away.  
"What's wrong Jas?" Cat asked sensing the change in his mood.  
"You know how long it's been since I've been this close to a woman?"  
"No...."  
"2 years, 5 months, 1 day..."  
Cat started to make a smart remark about how he could remember something like that when she heard the tone of his voice. Cat also saw the far away look in his eyes. "Jas.... do ye want to talk about it?"  
"Later."  
"Jas...its obviously we're not going to go any farther till ye get what ever is bothering ye off ye chest."  
"I don't think we're in the right...position to talk about it."  
"O...I think I can fix that..." Cat replied as she slid off of Shockwave as laid down beside him.  
Cat playfully ran her fingers through Shockwave's hair; trying to relax him.  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and covered her with the sheet he was under.  
Cat didn't say a word; she could tell Shockwave was struggling with himself on what to tell her.  
"The last one I was this close to..."  
Cat glanced at Shockwave; he once again had that far away look in his eyes. He seemed to be a lifetime away from her. Cat moved a little closer to him; resting her head on his chest.  
"The last woman I was this close to died the next day."  
"Jas...honey.... that wasn't ye fault."  
"It was."  
"Did ye fire the shot that killed her? No of course not...."  
"She died to protect me!" he snapped.  
"That isn't the same thing Jas.... she must have loved ye a lot."  
"She...I..." he didn't finish.  
"Jas.... have ye ever told anyone about this?"  
"More or less in the report of the incident."  
"Jas...ye need to get rid of the guilt ye are feeling about this."  
Cat paused waiting for a response from Shockwave. "Jas are ye afraid the same thing will happen to me?"  
"The man who killed her..."  
"Yes Jas...."  
"What the same man who attacked us at the tower."  
"The Headman?"  
"Yes."  
"So that is why ye lost all control at the tower."  
He nodded  
"Jas...ye better be more careful next time...he might kill ye." Cat replied playfully slapping Shockwave's chest. Unfortunately that slap connected with one of Shockwave's sore ribs.  
He winced in pain, his eyes squinting and his jaw squeezing shut to keep from screaming.  
"Jas...honey.... I'm sorry...Here I'll kiss it and make it better." Cat said realizing she had accidentally hurt Shockwave. Cat gently kissed Shockwave's ribs. After a few seconds, his grimace faded.  
"Feel better now..."  
"Yeah,"  
"I meant what I said, Jas. Ye better be careful.... I dinnae want to lose ye."  
"I will." he replied, slowly sitting up."  
"Ye better.... ye going somewhere?"  
"Nope." his hand slid towards her under the covers.  
"I dinnae think ye were." Cat replied smiling as she moved closer to him.  
His fingers danced up her silky smooth thigh.  
"I believe we were in the middle of something?"  
"And that is?"  
"This." Cat answered kissing Shockwave deeply and moving even closer to him.  
"Jas...." Cat said quietly as she felt Shockwave tensing beneath her.  
He kissed his way around her neck and up to her chin as his finger lightly stroked her.  
Cat turned her head down and met Shockwave's lips and once again kissed him deeply.  
His hand slid down her back and squeezed her bum.  
"Jas.... this isn't where we left off." Cat said quietly in his ear, Her voice teasing him.  
"Really?" he whispered back.  
"Aye, really." Cat replied her voice teasing Shockwave even more as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Jas.... I mean it...." Cat said laughing slightly as she was obviously enjoying Shockwave's attention.  
He looked up at her and smiled. His hand met at the small of her back.  
"Jas..."  
"Yes..."   
"Have I told ye how much I love ye?"  
"Aye..."  
"Good...because now I love ye even more."  
He held her for what seemed like forever. Cat felt Shockwave's embrace tighten as they lay together. He lay back on the bed slowly, keeping her close. Cat laid her head on Shockwave's chest. She could hear his heartbeat and breathing returning to normal after their love making session. He stroked her hair as her head rose and descended with each breath he took. As Cat lay beside her lover, she knew that Shockwave was going to be very special to her.  
"Hi." he whispered.  
"Hi back at ye luv."  
He rolled onto his side and kissed her.  
"What was that for?" Cat asked teasingly  
"A preview."  
"Really...of?"   
He laughed quietly.  
"Jas...I swear I dinna know what I'm going to do with ye?"  
"Fine then. Guess you'll just have to please yourself from now on..." he said as he started to step out of bed...  
"Not so fast boyo..."Cat replied grabbing a hold of Shockwave's arm and pulling him back into bed. He didn't offer any resistance as she kissed him again. He grinned and pushed her back onto the bed. Leaning down, he kissed her.  
"Ye ready for round two already?" Cat asked playfully  
"Are you?"  
"If ye are Jas..."  
They made love for what felt like an eternity before they slowed. Sharing one final kiss, cat rolled off of his and settled beside Shockwave.  
"Now what luv?" Cat asked as she regained her breath after their love making session  
"We lie here together and snuggle until we fall asleep."  
"O...and what if I say no?"  
"What do you propose?"  
"I was only teasing ye Jas. I can't think of any place I'd rather be than with ye. Ye are a daft man."  
"Aye."  
"I guess that's why I love ye...that and ye are great in bed." Cat replied snuggling closer to Shockwave and laying her head on his chest.  
His chest shook with laughter.  
"What?"  
"You are too cute."  
"So are ye luv...so are ye." 


	25. Deterioration

Waking as the sunlight struck his face; Shockwave mumbled and curled up in bed. He felt heat against his body and opened one eye and smiled. Cat was sound asleep beside of Shockwave. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Deciding not to wake her, he closed his eye and tried to fall back to sleep.  
Cat starting waking up about the time Shockwave had almost fallen back asleep. "Jas..." Cat asked sleepily.  
"Mmm?"  
"Honey...we need to get ye out of bed and dressed."  
"Mmm...."  
"Jas...come on...ye need to see the doctor today." Cat replied as she started untangling herself from Shockwave and the bed.  
"Damn..." he sat up slowly, not opening his eyes.  
"Jas...honey...is ye head still hurting?" Cat asked sitting beside of him she forgot about finding some clean clothes. He smiled as he opened his eyes, seeing her flawless body once more.  
"Jas...don't smile at me; just answer my question." Cat warned.  
"I'm okay. Just tired as hell. Can't imagine why." he replied, giving her a lopsided smile.  
"Oh...ye are a impossible man. I don't know why I bother with ye." Cat said playful swatting Shockwave's shoulder as she turned to get up and find some clothes for both of them. He watched her, his eyes tracing every curve. Cat got up off the bed and walked over to a huge walk in closet. After several minutes of hearing her curse the Gaelic, Cat finally came out of the closet and threw a pair of pants and shirt at Shockwave. She carried her own clothes to the bed and then walked over to the dresser and started looking for underwear. He smiled and slowly walked over behind her, his hands resting on her waist.  
"Jas...how would you like me to wear these?" Cat asked seductively holding up a pair of thong underwear.  
"I can wear this pair or maybe this lovely red color here." Cat added playfully turning around. "Either or."  
"I think I should wear red."  
"Sure." Clutching his head, Shockwave wavered for a second.  
"Jas..." Cat almost yelled reaching out to steady Shockwave.  
Once he caught his balance, he placed a hand on one of hers. "I'm okay."  
"Sit down now." Cat ordered, the concern showing in her face and her voice. He did as ordered.  
Cat walked back over to the dresser and got out another pair of shorts and a pair of socks. "Put these on and stay there."  
"Yes, ma'am." Cat quickly got dressed; she could feel Shockwave watching her.   
"MMm..."  
Cat had finished dressing and turned around to face Shockwave. He still hadn't got dress yet. "Jas..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Ye are supposed to be getting dressed."  
"Think I need some help..."  
"Ye are feeling worse than ye are letting on aren't ye?" Cat asked coming over to help Shockwave.  
"Yeah..."  
"Can ye manage to put on ye shorts and socks?"  
"I think so. But I'll need help with the rest." he replied as he slowly dressed. Cat rolled her eyes at Shockwave and helped him put on his shirt.  
"I'm serious. Everything is in slow-mo."  
"Jas...when did this start?" Cat asked as he helped him with his pants. Cat could tell that Shockwave wasn't joking about how bad he was feeling,  
"After I stood."  
"Can ye stand up now?" Cat had finished helping him put on his shoes. He slowly rose. After a few seconds, he nodded.  
"Jas I'm going to stand back and see if ye can stand on ye own? Ready?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok...I'm stepping back."  
After wobbling for a second, Shock managed to remain upright. "I think that doctor sounded like a good idea."  
"Aye. You ready to try and walk downstairs?" He nodded slowly.  
"Ok. Do ye want me to hold on to ye?" His head nodded once more.  
"Let's take this one step at a time." Cat held on to Shockwave's arm tightly as she guided him out the bedroom door and down the stairs.  
"Thanks." he spoke quietly at the base of the steps, the color slowly draining from his face.  
"Do ye need to rest before we go to the car?" Cat asked concerned as she saw him pale.  
"No...I think an exam is...of most importance."  
"Jas don't ye dare pass out on me." Cat warned as they walked into the garage and stopped at the passenger side of Cat's car.  
"I'll be okay. But hurry."  
Cat helped Shockwave get into the car and quickly got into the drivers side and opened the garage door. Later she would have to come back and ditch the hotwired car. But right now she was more concerned about Shockwave.  
"Jas...talk to me."  
"I'm here."  
"It's going to be a few minutes before we get there. I need ye to stay awake. Talk to me...doesn't matter what."  
"How old are you?  
"Twenty-five. And what about ye?"   
"I'm twenty-six."  
"Keep talking Jas...."  
"Okay."  
"Jas...honey...I dinna care what we talk about just talk."  
"Was I your first?"  
"Jas...is it that important to ye?"  
"Just wondering." his eyes fluttered.  
"Jason!" Cat shouted when she realized he was starting to fade out. Jerking his head back up, he looked at her. "Yes. Ye were. Keep talking."  
"I thought a person in your line of work..."  
"Not always Jas. I guess I got lucky; most of work for the first year was mostly deskwork. Translating documents. It's only been in the past year I've been full time in the field." He nodded struggling to stay awake.  
"Jas we're almost there. Keep talking."  
"How long you been a spook?" he asked, regaining his composure.  
"I've been a spook as ye put it for two years."  
"That long, huh?"  
"What is that suppose to mean Jas?"  
"What did I say?"  
"Did ye mean I've been a spook too long or not long enough?" His hand rubbed his temples as he thought....  
"I don't know..."  
"Jas.... are ye okay?"  
"I think...I need to sleep."  
"NO! Ye can't sleep Jas!"  
"Why?"  
"We are not to the doctor's yet and I don't want to drag ye sorry arse into the doc's office."  
"Okay."  
"Just a few more minutes Jas. Keep talking." He nodded.  
"Jas..."  
"See any good movies?"  
"What's ye favorite?"  
"Hmmm....  
"Ye don't know?"  
"Can't think like that...."  
"Why?"  
"Ummm...that guy from Star Wars..."  
"Which one?"  
"Ummm...Solo?"  
"Han Solo?"  
"Yeah." Cat looked worriedly over at Shockwave. She saw the doctor's office and gave the car a little bit more gas.  
"Jas...can ye hold on for five more minutes?"  
"Sure."  
Cat brought the car to a screeching halt in front of the doctor's office. She quickly got out of the car and went over to the passenger's side and helped Shockwave got of the car.  
"Come on Jas...it's only a few feet."  
"No prob." He lied. Cat barely caught Shockwave as he finally passed out. Swearing in Gaelic, she dragged the heavier man in the doctor's office.  
"What happened?" The doctor asked, rushing to her side.  
"He woke up this morning ok at first, then he almost fell. He's been dizzy ever since. I've had a hard time keeping him awake."  
"Let's get him into the back. I'll have to take an x-ray."  
"It's worse that you first thought isn't it?" Cat asked as she helped the doctor carry Shockwave to the x-ray machine.  
"Please wait out here, my child. I'll let you know what I find out." The doctor said, leading Cat out to a waiting room.  
"But..."  
"He will be okay, child. Now please wait here."  
"Okay..." she took a seat and waited for what felt like an eternity before the door opened again. Time snapped back as she looked to the wall clock above the door and saw a little over an hour had passed.  
"How is he?" she asked, nearly leaping to her feet.  
"He will recover I time, child. I have a few questions though. Has he done anything strenuous?"  
"Uh...well...not really..." Cat replied, turning slightly red in the face.  
Knowing she was lying and having a good idea what had occurred, the doctor continued. "You must not allow him to strain himself."  
"What does the x-ray show?" Cat asked trying to change the subject.   
"Well?"  
"You can see where he was struck here." The doctor held up the x-ray. "There was trauma to the brain, very slight, but trauma still."  
"How much trauma? Is he going to wake up or is he in a coma?"  
"He's not that severe, but he will sleep a lot."  
"How long do you think he will be out?"  
"This time? Your guess is as good as mine."  
"Is there anything else that I should look for? Any warning signs?"  
"Check his eyes, the dilatation."  
"Eyes. Anything else?"  
"His pulse."  
"When he was asleep earlier he seemed to be talking out of his head...will he be doing that more as well?"  
"More than likely, yes."   
"Can I take him back to my house?"  
"I would rather he stayed here, child. If something does take a turn for the worst, I'm better equipped to help him here."  
"O...okay..." Cat replied.  
"I have a spare office you can stay in if you want to stay with him, dear."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. Go get some clothes and whatever else you need."  
"Thank ye." Throwing her arms around the doctor, she hugged him, and then kissed him on the cheek.  
The drive back to the safe house seemed shorter than it should; her mind was on Shockwave so completely that she'd almost taken out a Volvo in the other lane. Pulling into the garage, Cat moved briskly towards the stairs when she slipped in a puddle on the floor.  
"What the bloody..." Cat muttered, kneeling to examine it in the dark hall. Raising her hand to the beam of light coming in the window, she found her fingers coated in a sticky red substance than smelled a lot like...  
"Blood..." the whispered word escaped her lips as she stood and make a quick exam of the room. Instinctively reaching for her sidearm, she felt the cold kiss of steel against her throat as a hand clamped down over her mouth.  
They'd found her and it was too late... 


	26. Descent

The knife pressed against Cat's throat.  
"Hold it, babe. Don't even think about twitching." a voice growled.  
"Let go of me ye bloody bastard." Cat warned.  
"Easy, sweethaht." another man spoke. His face was covered by a green balaclava and his piercing brown eyes meant business.  
"What the bloody hell do ye bastards want?"  
"Where's Shockwave."  
"Who's that?"  
"Wrong ansah. Where is he?' the man repeated.  
"I dinna know who the hell ye are talking about. But I suggest ye get the hell out of my house!"  
The man motioned and Cat felt the knife pull away and the man who had been restraining her released her. In one swift motion Cat swung and landed a solid punch on the man who had been restraining her. The tell tale click of a weapon being cocked echoed through the room as she felt a gun pressed against her temple.  
"Shockwave. Where is he?"  
"Like I said. I dinna know who ye are talking about ye bleeding bastard."  
Two men stepped into the room.  
"Well?" the masked man demanded.  
"The treads on her car match the tracks where Shockwave was taken." Spirit spoke.  
"And the car was stolen. She hot wired it." Low Light added, hefting his rifle.  
"So? What would be ye point?"  
"Your car can be trace ta where our man was taken, sweethaht. So you're gonna tell us where he is befoah I hafta get nasty." the mask man growled.  
"Ye can tell ye boss Headman that if he wants Shockwave's body he can drag the bloody river." Cat shouted taking a step forward, ignoring the gun against her head.  
"Headman?" the man's eyebrow rose.   
"Yea, ye bloody bastard."  
One of the two men stepped into the light, revealing himself to be of Native American descent. He placed his hand on top of the gun and forced the masked man to lower it.  
"There has been a great misunderstanding."  
"O really?"  
"Several armed men where here when we arrived, you were assumed to be with them."  
"Then who are ye suppose to be the bloody Easter Bunny and his helpers?"  
"I am Spirit of the GI Joe team, Black Cat."  
Cat's eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure if she could trust them with Shockwave's life. "Prove it."  
"The code to identify ourselves is Mako."  
"Fine." Cat turned around to face Hit and Run. "Don't ye ever call me babe again." Cat enforced her point by quickly bringing up her foot and connecting with Hit & Run's groin.  
"Ughhhh..." Hit & Run groaned, collapsing to his knees, his hand moving to protect his injured manhood.  
"Now where we gentlemen?" Cat asked sweetly.  
"Where is Shockwave?" Beach Head asked once more, a smile obvious under his mask.  
"He's at a doctor's office. I was coming back to get some more clothes. Then ye daft people showed up."  
"You'da preferred we left you to deal with tha gunmen?" Beach Head snapped back.  
"Better than dealing with that fool dolt in the floor." Cat snapped back getting into Beach Head's face.  
  
"Listen, sistah, I'm about ta throw your sorry ass in tha brig."  
"Ye and what army buddy. I dinna have time nor the patience to listen to ye run ye mouth. Now get out of my way."  
"Come." Spirit placed a hand on her shoulder. "Flint will want to speak with you. Gather what you came for and we will take you to Flint and retrieve our missing comrade."  
"I can't go with ye."  
"Why?"  
"I have to go back to the doctor's office. I have to be there when Shockwave wakes up."  
"Then we will go together. Gather what you came for." Spirit replied.  
"Mainframe, tell Flint that we have Cat and are going to get Shockwave."  
"Fine..." Cat sighed. She head upstairs to get the clothes.  
"You okay?" Mainframe asked Hit & Run, offering a hand to pull him to his feet.  
"Yeah...she's hot."  
"Careful, boy. That's what got yer nuts kicked in tha first place." Beach Head said. Cat wasn't gone very long when the men downstairs could hear her swearing loudly in Gaelic.   
"One of ye bloody bleeding bastards get ye arse up here and get these damn bodies out of my closet. NOW!" Cat stormed to the top of the stairs and glared down at the men. A defiant smile was visible under Beach Head's mask as he climbed the stairs.  
"Problem, princess?"  
"Listen to me ye backwoods jerk. I know ye took care of the men in my house, but find some other place to put them besides my closet. By the time we get back here...they'll stink me out of my house. I don't care want ye do with them...throw them in the river, but get the bodies out of my house before ye are lying on the floor like ye friend down there was."  
"The bodies will be taken care of by the authorities." Spirit spoke calmly from the base of the stairs.  
"WHAT! I am not having the authorities traipsing about in my safe house do ye understand what I'm saying!" Cat shouted once again getting in Beach Head's face.  
"We'll take care of it. Don't get yer panties in a twist."  
"Ye better take care of it. I am not getting my panties in a twist. All the time I've spent arguing with ye I could have already been back at the doctor's office. Shockwave was unconscious when we got to the doctor's. He won't know where he's at ye bloody fool!"  
"Tha kid can care for his own ass, sistah."  
"Ye don't even have any clue about him do ye? Humpf. I'll be ready in less than five minutes. Ye better be too." Cat replied turning and going back into her room. Cat quickly packed more clothes for her and Shockwave both. If Shockwave had woken up while she was gone and hurt himself she was going to get that masked guy. He was such an arsehole.  
"Daylight's burnin', sweethaht." Beach Head shouted from the hall. Cat came storming out of the bedroom; the angry clearly visible on her face. "I'm ready, backwoods bastard."  
"Good."  
Cat quickly walked down the stairs. Stopping half way down she noticed Beach Head was still at the top of the stairs.   
"What are ye waiting for? Bloody bastard."  
"Spirit, Ah'm going' with tha princess here to get Shockwave, then Ah'll bring them both back to Flint."  
"Then I will see you there." Spirit nodded.  
"Excuse me? I'm not going with ye. I'd rather go with Sprit."  
"Tough."  
  
"I'm not taking ye to him. I'll bring him to ye."  
"Yer taking me to him to make sure yer asses aren't ambushed." Beach Head snapped.  
"I can take care of our arses just fine." Cat snapped back stepping toward Beach Head.  
"Ah'm going. That's final."  
"Give me one good reason why I should take ye backwoods bastard."  
"Because he is right, friend Cat." Spirit spoke. "There is wisdom in taking another with you into the unknown."  
"I dinna want him to go with me...I dinna like him."  
"He is the warrior of this group. I am merely a tracker. He is best suited to aid you if you require it."  
"What does Shockwave think of him?"  
"You're so worried about his ass, quit yer bitching and get yer ass moving so we can get him." Beach Head snapped.  
"Fine. Let's go.  
The ride to the doctor's office was a silent one as neither of the people in the car had anything to say to the other, and if they did, it couldn't be repeated in front of children.  
"Is that it?" Beach Head finally broke the silence.  
"What?"  
"Tha office?"  
"Yes. Don't ye trust me?" Cat snapped.  
"Just askin', princess."  
"Listen I dinna want ye to come with me in the first place. Ye bastards broke into my house and left dead bodies in it." Cat replied as she parked the car; slamming on the brakes in the process throwing Beach Head forward against the seat belt.  
"Clamp it, yer highness." Beach Head growled, stepping out of the car.  
"Ye wait here." Cat ordered.  
"Bullshit. Ah'm going in."  
"Fine ye want to blow both my cover and Shockwave's cover fine ye go in."  
"Fine. Ah'll stay if it'll shut yer tr..." Beach Head paused. "Why's tha door open?"  
"It shouldn't be...."  
"Sure ya want me to stay here?"  
"On second thought...no."   
Cat was very worried about Shockwave. Headman must have found him. That was the only thought that crossed her mind. Moving quickly to the door, Beach Head took position, one hand on the doorknob, his Beretta drawn in the other. Cat followed behind Beach Head. Moving in low, Beach Head pushed the door open and brought his gun to bear as he stepped into the doorway, then moved to cover, sweeping the room with his gun.   
"Shit." he muttered. The office had been ransacked. Cat entered after Beach Head motioned for her to come in. "Shockwave was in the back." Cat said quietly.  
"You armed?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Get yer gun out." he spoke in a low voice, moving towards the back.  
Cat nodded and armed herself with a Beretta .380 and prepared to cover Beach Head. The rear room loosely resembled its former self. Blood covered the table and more was splattered across one wall. Medical equipment lay broken everywhere.  
"Jas..." Cat murmured before she could stop herself.  
"Kid put up a fight..." Beach Head said, examining the room. A moan came from the adjoining room. Cat started in the room when Beach Head stopped her.  
"You know him?" he asked, pointing to the injured man leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yes...it's the doctor."  
"What happened?" Beach Head asked, kneeling by the man.  
"Three men came...looking for you and your friend..."  
"And?"  
"I told them he wasn't here...They didn't believe me and charged into the back room...I heard some shouts and shooting...I don't know what happened to your friend. They threatened to kill me if he didn't surrender and them they knocked me out."  
"Stay with him, princess. Ah have ta report in." Beach Head spoke. 


	27. Irony

This chapter co-written by C-Ball  
  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, Agent O'Donnell." Flint stood as Cat entered the room, flanked by Beach Head.  
  
"Nae hardly." Cat snapped.  
  
"Get me an update from the ME." Flint dismissed Beach head, then walked around the table to where Cat stood.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Have a seat. Coffee?"  
  
"I'd prefer ta stand, thank ye." Cat replied growing impatient. She was very worried about Shockwave.  
  
"Sit. Coffee." Flint stressed as he crossed the room to the coffee pot and poured two cups.  
  
"Fine" Cat relented sitting down clearly unhappy.  
  
"Drink this. Hungry?"  
  
"Thanks. No, I'm nae hungry; skip tha pleasantries and get straight to tha point."  
  
"Fine." He replied as he sat across from her. "I need to know what happened."  
  
"Shockwave followed Headman up to tha roof. I followed him. They had already fought when I got up there; Shockwave had been hit in tha head. Headman blew up tha restaurant. We managed to get down to the street; Shockwave was barely conscious most o' tha time. I took him to me house and had tha doctor come and look at 'im." Cat paused and took a drink of her coffee before continuing.  
  
"The doctor said he had a concussion and ta rest. Then this morning he said he felt worse. I took him ta tha doctor's office; he was out cold by tha time I got 'im there. Tha doctor said he needed ta be kept there. I left ta get some clothes for both o' us and when I got home...that back wood's bastard was in me house. We went after Shockwave but Headman took 'im from tha doctor's."  
  
"Which brings us to now.." Flint replied, sitting down his cup. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Truthfully."  
  
"I am well enough ta find Shockwave."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Flint sat back. "Not now."  
  
"Listen here, boyo, I'm going ta find Shockwave one way or tha other." Cat promised her, temper flaring at Flint.  
  
"Not like that. Now sit back down." Flint replied calmly.  
  
Cat crossed her arms and glared at Flint; almost daring him to move her.  
  
"Sit. Now."  
  
"What are ye going ta do about Shockwave?" Cat demanded ignoring Flint's request to sit down.  
  
"SIT!" Flint bellowed, his eyes piercing her like steel.  
  
"Fine." Cat dropped back into the chair glaring at Flint the whole time.  
  
"Now you will calm down or I will ship your ass back to Langley so fast you will think you are time traveling. Am I clear?"  
  
Cat mumbled something unintelliable in Gaelic.  
  
"I understood that perfectly. Now are we clear?" Flint growled.  
  
"How did ye know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What I said?"  
  
"I speak Gaelic. And I'd prefer if you not refer to my mother like that. Now. Are we clear?"  
  
"Oh...Aye clear."  
  
"Good. We have to plan this out, Gillian. And we need to know where Shockwave is before we move."  
  
"What do ye know about Shockwave before he joined the Joes?"  
  
"We recruited him from Detroit PD. Hawk wanted someone who was an expert in S.W.A.T. and urban warfare. Jaye read a news blurt about Shock and went to recruit him."  
  
"There's a reason why I'm was in a hurry to find Shockwave."  
  
"Headman. One slight problem there." Standing, Flint ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Shockwave was afraid that Headman would recognize 'im."  
  
"That was not Headman, Agent O' Donnell."  
  
"Then who? A double?"  
  
The phone rang, catching Flint's attention. "Yes? It's ready? We'll be right in." Hanging up the phone, he turned to Cat. "Mainframe has set up a video conference for us."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Follow me." was the reply as Flint led her to the next room.  
  
"Bloody bastard." Cat mumbled under her breath as she followed Flint. He turned back to here, his eyes warning her once more.  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Mainframe spoke from his console.  
  
"Put him on." Flint replied.  
  
The screen blinked on. A man appeared on the screen, His goatee was perfectly trimmed and his long blond hair was pulled back. A gleam of anger shown in Cat's eye...  
  
"You." Cat hissed angrily.  
  
"You'll forgive me if I do not return the greeting as we have not met. I assume   
you are Mr. Flint." Headman spoke, shifting his gaze and keeping his tone even.  
  
"Yes." Flint replied. "We have some questions."  
  
"Questions. Do you read, Mr. Flint?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I assume you have read a novel called 'Red Dragon'."  
  
"I have."  
  
"Then you understand the irony of you, I assume you some sort of law enforcement official coming to me to ask for my assistance." Headman replied, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Cat was fuming. Somehow there were two of this man and one of them had Shockwave. And now they had to play games with him. Cat swore under her breath in Gaelic again; barely controlling her anger.  
  
"It seems I have upset the lady once more. Perhaps if you told me why I am being consulted..."  
  
"Ye are being consulted because there is another you running around here."  
  
"Ah. Now we have boiled it down to the point." Headman replied.  
  
"So explain the doppelganger." Flint spoke.  
  
"Another irony. I hired a man to be surgically altered to appear to be me. He was supposed to take the fall when the police raided my headquarters. My surprise when it turned out my man in Detroit PD has one day off about the raid and I was taken instead."  
  
"How can we tell ye are telling the truth?" Cat spat out.  
  
"How else would you explain there being two of me and my being here?"  
  
"How can ye be sure ye are the real Headman?"  
  
"Ask Shockwave. I assume he is around if you are coming to me."  
  
"Ye prove it to us."  
  
"How is Jason by the way? I sent him a gold watch but I never heard from him."  
  
"Ye bloody bastard!" Cat yelled raging in anger.  
  
"Cat!" Flint snapped.  
  
"What?! He damn well knows what's going on!"  
  
"Can it or get the fuck out." Flint snarled.  
  
"Just look at the smug bastard and tell me he doesn't know."  
  
"He's toying with you."  
  
"Fine. Ye handle this then."  
  
"Something tells me Shockwave is not with you." Headman spoke from the monitor. "What happened?"  
  
"Your double has him." Flint replied.  
  
"A pity. I rather liked Shockwave. He was a worthy adversary. Smarter than most cops."  
  
"Why do ye say a pity?" Cat demanded.  
  
"Because I cannot help you. My double decided to pose as me and start his own empire."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"And ye have no idea of what your double has planned?"  
  
"I doubt you'd believe me, but yes. I doubt he even knows who he is dealing with." Headman replied as he rose.  
  
"And ye have no idea where ye double might be?"  
  
"As I said, I doubt you'll believe anything I say, so I take my leave of you. One last bit of advice..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"He always tended to be rather...rash." The screen went blank.  
  
"What happened!?" Flint shouted.  
  
"He broke the connection." Mainframe replied.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Cat yelled. "Jas..." she added quietly.  
  
"Shit..." Flint muttered. 


	28. Questions

The pain started as a dull ache in his shoulders. Slowly, it spread up through the muscles to his elbows and eventually the wrists. As the arms went numb, his eyes blinked once or twice and opened. The world around him swayed, not just from the excruciating pain in his head, but also from the fact he was hanging by his wrists from a rafter.  
"I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." A voice said to his left as the owner of the voice walked into his field of vision.  
"How are you feeling, out mysterious friend?" the man asked. A name was assigned to the man from Shockwave's memory...Headman.  
"Haven't felt better in years. You should open a spa or something."  
"Still you insist upon relying on humor and sarcasm." Headman spoke, shaking his head disapprovingly. "It would be some much easier if you would just tell me what I want to know."  
"Easier, but where's the fun in that?" Shockwave smirked.  
"Touché." As Headman flipped a switch, the dull ache in Shockwave's upper body turned to fire as electricity surged through his body. His spine jerked as the current ran through his body, in one arm and back out the other. Just as quickly as it started, the current stopped. Trembling, Shock looked back up at Headman.  
"Something I added while you were napping. I don't like your behavior and you get to be a light bulb." Headman tapped the switch. "Now, let's try again. Who are you here and why are you here?"  
"Bond, James Bond. I'm here to stop your diamond cannon."  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The switch activated once more as the sounds of Shockwave pain filled the room. As quickly as it had begun, the pain fades once more, the smell of ozone lingering. "Please. Try again."  
"Seriously..." Shockwave's voice trembled. "The Lotus Esprit is in the parking lot. Or use my phone. Ask for Q." As his hand flipped the switch, a look of frustration crossed Headman's face. Twisting in agony, Shockwave's went rigid as the muscles constricted. A ghastly wail of pain echoed through the corridors as the smell of burning flesh permeated the air. After what felt like an eternity passed, the current cut off and Shockwave went limp in the chains as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the cold concrete. The flesh around his wrists had reddened and charred in spots as small wisps of smoke rose from the ruined skin.   
A shadow blocked the overhead lights, which had previously blinded Shockwave.  
"You are an enigma. And I hate not knowing what I desire to know. Tell me what I desire and our doctor will bandage your wounds."  
"Fuck...off."  
"Rrrrraaaaaaghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" the roar of anger tore through the room as Headman slammed his boot into Shockwave's midsection, causing him to curl into a fetal position, a groan of pain escaping his lips. Twice more the boot connected with Shockwave before Headman turned away in disgust.  
"What do we do with him?" a guard asked. "Leave him?"  
"What do you think?!" Headman's eyes cut through the man like a katana through butter.  
"Sir?" the man managed to reply as he stumbled back.  
"Bring the doctor! Use that bitch to heal him. If she cannot, kill her." Those words were the final thing Shockwave heard before passing out from the pain.  
The steel door clattered as it slammed into the wall. A young raven hair woman looked across the room at the intruder.  
"Let's go." The guard ordered.  
"You can't keep me here forever!" the woman screamed. "Someone will find me!"  
"Unlikely."  
"I'm an officer of the United States Army! My government will find me!"  
"I am really getting sick of this." The guard snapped, crossing the room and grabbing her by the shirt, jerking her to her feet. The woman swung her arm, slamming her palm into the guard's face. The bones of the nose popped, allowing blood to flow freely. Screaming in pain, the guard brought his knee to connect with the woman's stomach, driving the wind out of her. She hit the ground, gasping for air as two more guards entered.  
"What happened?"  
"Da bitch broke ma noze." The guard garbled, trying to stem the flow of blood from his damaged nose.  
"Serves you right." The second man replied as he and the other guard lifted the woman by hooking a hand under her armpits. They dragged her down the corridor and shoved her into the room where they held Shockwave. She hit the cold concrete and came to a halt as a medical kit hit the ground and bounced once.  
"Fix him." The guard ordered. "And remember your well being depends on how useful you are to us, Doctor. Try anymore little stunts like that and I'll give you more than a fist in the face." She found herself imprisoned once more as the thick steel door slammed shut and the lock clicked.  
"BASTARDS!!!!" she screamed. It was futile; the guards ignored her as they returned to their posts. Looking around the room, she could smell burned flesh and saw the batteries on the table. A groan of pain caught her ear.  
She found Shockwave lying on his side, his right arm pressed against his ribcage protectively.  
"Holy..." She started before her medical mindset took over and she quickly retrieved and opened the medical kit. If the smell was nauseating, the burns she saw made her want to vomit whatever it was she'd eaten for lunch. Carefully, she knelt to roll Shockwave onto his back. Before she could touch him, his hand lashed out and seized her by the wrist, catching her off balance and pulling her forward. He pulled her arm back until it pressed against her throat, forcing her to fight for breath.  
"What are you doing?" he growled in her ear.  
"I'm a doctor...trying to...help you." She rasped.  
"Bullshit. Call the guards and let me out or I'll kill you."  
"Won't...listen...prisoner too..." she managed, spots beginning to appear in her vision. From the bruises and cuts on her arm and the few he could see on her face, he knew she wasn't lying. The vice grip on her wrist released and she pulled away, gasping for air. Shockwave leaned back carefully, wincing from the jolt of pain that ran through his chest.  
"Are you insane?" she snapped, "I was trying to help you."  
"Sue me, I haven't experience the best service here." Shockwave snapped back. "Who the hell are you?"  
"I was going to ask you the same. My name is Catherine Belmont. I'm a doctor."  
"Army?"  
"How did you know?!" she demanded. "And who are you?!"  
"Name's Jason. And your shirt gives it away, lady."  
"So what did you do to anger that guy?"  
"I tried to stop him from selling his toys."  
"You're a cop?" Catherine asked suspiciously.  
"Was." Shockwave replied. "Ouch."  
"Pipe down, I'm being as careful as I can. What do you mean 'was'?"  
"I used to be a cop. Now I'm not."  
"I see." She replied, not sure what to make of him. "This is going to hurt, so get ready."  
Clenching his jaw to refrain form screaming, his eyes squeezed shut as well. A minute later, his eyes opened and his jaw relaxed.  
"Better? Now take off your shirt."  
"Jesus, lady, we just met."  
"Shove it, asshole. I'm not that easy. It's obvious your ribs are injured. Take of your damn shirt and let me see so I can fix them, jackass."  
'I hate doctors...' Shockwave thought as he complied.  
Inside the communications room, a technician crossed to where Headman sat.  
"Sir, I have the results of those fingerprints you had me run."  
"And?"  
"He's a cop. American from Detroit. His name is..."  
"Faria." Headman cut the man off. "Now I remember him."  
"He's the one who tried to stop your US operations." The tech spoke.  
"Yes..." Headman replied, lying to the tech. No one knew the real Headman was rotting in Levinworth while he, who had been surgically altered to look like Headman, had taken his place and started running the organization as he saw fit, moving into the expanding European market. If this Faria was here, it could ruin everything. He had to know why Faria was here, whom the women were he had been with, and why he was meeting with representatives of MARS.  
"We need a specialist." Headman spoke, walking to a terminal. "Get me this man."  
"Him?" the technician's eyes opened wide when he saw the picture with the dossier.   
"But..."  
"I need the services of an interrogator and he is the best. I want to know why Faria is here, this man will find out."  
"Yes, sir." 


	29. Quartet

"Cat?" a soft voice said, gently nudging her shoulder. Waking with a start, Cat found herself in a strange room for a second before remembering she was in the hotel room the Joes had set up as a temporary HQ.  
"Yea...have ye found Shockwave?"  
"Not yet." Lady Jaye replied, offering a steaming cup of coffee.  
"Thanks." Cat took the offered cup and was silent.  
"You love him." it wasn't a question as much as a statement.  
"Bloody hell, am I that obvious?"  
"You have the look Scarlett used to accuse me of having."  
"Towards who might I ask?"  
"I believe you called him an arrogant pig in Gaelic."  
"Flint! Bloody hell ye can put up with him?"  
"He has his moments..." a smile crossed Jaye's face. "But most of the time..."  
"He's an arrogant pig?"  
"More or less."  
"If the Headman is telling the truth about his double.... I dinna know what will happened in Jas."  
"He'll be fine. And we might have a lead."  
"What kind of lead?"  
"I'm not sure, Flint told me we might have a lead to Headman's location."  
"Where is the arrogant pig at? We need to find Jas."  
"Calm down."  
"I am calm  
"Bullshit, Cat."  
"Really I am calm. I just have a bad feeling about Jas that's all."  
"Flint already left to check it out with a security team."  
"WHAT?! Why dinna ye wake me?"  
"You're not going anywhere, cat."  
"Bet it would be different if ye boyfriend was out there," Cat spat out.  
"I'm sure it would, but it doesn't matter here." Jaye snapped back.  
"If it was ye boyfriend ye'd be out there looking for him, but since its Jas ye won't let me go."  
"You're a civilian and your blindness would interfere. I want to help you, Cat, but if you don't shut up and stay put, I'll put your ass on the next bird to Virginia. Got me?" Jaye snarled.  
Cat crossed her arms and grumbled loudly in Gaelic.  
"I speak Gaelic as well. And you are on the verge of pissing me off."  
"Ye dinna understand...I know Jas is in serious trouble...I can't explain it. I'm scared for him."  
The intensity in Jaye's green eyes softened. "I understand, Cat. And I've been there. But you have to stay out of the way until we're sure we've found him."  
"Ye promise that boyfriend of yours won't double cross me?"  
"I'd shoot him myself if he did." Jaye replied, as there was a knock on the door.  
"Ye still dinna understand," Cat mumbled under her breath. "Come in," she said in her normal voice.  
Hit & Run entered. A nervous look crossed his face as he saw Cat.  
"What is it?' Jaye asked.  
"The second team Flint sent for has arrived." he replied, keeping his eyes locked on Cat.  
"What second team?" Cat asked Lady Jaye.  
"From what Flint has seen of the Headman's organization, he knew we didn't have enough men for a full on assault if it became necessary."  
"Great are there any more like him?"  
Cat mumbled still upset with Flint.  
"Is there a problem?" Jaye asked.  
"I dinna have a problem."  
"Hit & Run?"  
"None at all." he replied, never taking his eyes off Cat.  
Knowing they were both lying, Jaye resolved to look into it later.  
"What are ye looking at boyo?"  
"Nothing at all, ma'am."  
"Then stop staring!" Cat demanded.  
"Yes, ma'am." he nodded once to Jaye and slipped out of the room.  
"Do I need to know?" Jaye asked.  
"Let's just say his little friend met me boot."  
"Ow..."  
  
"Be seated, Mr. Faireborn."  
"I don't know what bothers me more. You knowing my name or the fact that I am talking to you." Flint replied as he took the offered seat, a grim look on his face.  
"Please, Mr. Faireborn. You'd me amazed what one can purchase. Would you care to order something?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Please. We may be here for some time." Destro waved a waiter over to the table.  
"Veal Parmesan. Two slices of garlic toast."  
"To drink?" the waiter asked.  
"Guinness."  
"Very good. And for you..." the waiter looked at Destro.  
"The same. But substitute a glass of the 1944 Merlot for the Guinness." Destro replied, folding the menu and sliding it back across the table. The waiter collected both menu and left the men.  
"I've never seen you without your mask." Flint commented.  
"It tends to attract unwanted attention in public."  
"I assume a steel face would." Flint murmured as the drinks were brought to the table.  
"I do not care for your attitude, Mr. Faireborn? The only reason I am here is because of Ms. Hart-Burnett. To you, I owe nothing. State your purpose or leave."  
"Touché." Flint leaned back in his seat and sat down his beer. "One of my men was taken by the same group that tried to take out your lady friend."  
"And I should be concerned because? My "lady friend" as you put it is perfectly fine. And your missing soldier is hardly an imposition to me." Destro replied, taking a sip of his merlot.  
"Because my missing soldier is who allowed your woman to escape."  
"Your point?"  
"He's being held by the same man who tried to kill her."  
"Quickly, Mr. Faireborn. I have another meeting that is far more pressing than one of your missing boy scouts."  
"Listen, tin woodsman..." Flint snarled. "The only reason I'm talking to you and not beating the shit out of you is Jaye. I don't buy her belief in you being a noble enemy or any of that shit. Now tell me what you know."  
"You are wasting my time." Destro replied, his tone steady and calm. "The Headman's current location is unknown to me. Now leave."  
**************************************************************************************  
"If you don't stop these idiotic displays of machismo, you're going to kill yourself." Major Belmont muttered as she bandaged Shockwave's fresh wounds.  
"I believe the person inflicting the wounds is who will kill me." Shock retorted, wiping a trail of blood away from his eye.  
"Smartass..." she snapped back, dabbing the drying blood away from the gash over his right eye. "Why are you so important to them?"  
"Not entirely sure..." his reply was interrupted with a wet cough.  
"Jesus, you're a mess..." Belmont retrieved a warm rag and wiped the blood off his lips. "You need more attention then I can provide with this equipment."  
"I'm sure you'll do our best..." Shockwave replied, using his elbows to support his attempt to sit up. "Any chance of escape?"  
"I've tried. No luck. Too many guards and I couldn't get a weapon. No access to communications gear outside the comm room."  
"Any idea..." Another series of coughs echoed through the metals walls of the room "...where we are?"  
"No. I woke up in my cell. I was unconscious for the flight in."  
"Shit..."  
************************************************************************  
Snow blew outwards from the helipad as the Loach attack chopper set down. Headman waited at the edge of the pad as the engine cut off and the rotors slowed.  
"What is he waiting for...?" Headman muttered, his desire to know what Shockwave knew consuming him.  
Once the rotors came to a dead stop, the door opened and a man clad in a black overcoat stepped out. A silver briefcase was held in each hand as the wind caught the tails of his coat, whipping them in the wind. A pair of black sunglasses hid his eyes from view.  
"I trust your trip was pleas..." Headman started before the man cut him off.  
"Small talk is not what brings me here. There is great danger in hiring me, to who you wish information from and to yourself. You would be wise to take me to the man and leave it at that."  
"I didn't bring you all this way and pay all that money for some mumbo-jumbo. I want to know why that bastard is after me. Can you find out?" Headman demanded.   
"The answers one receives are often not what one desires. Know this before I begin to work my art. In time, your questions will be answered. In my time. Do not ask me again until I am satisfied with what I discover." The man descended the stairs, his coat whipping in the wind behind him.  
"That guy didn't say a damn word to me the entire trip, and I'm sure as hell glad he wore those glasses. I think I'd have crashed if we'd made eye contact..." the pilot said as he crossed the pad. "So what was all that gypsy cloaked-in-darkness shit he was spewing? That have anything to do with his name?"  
"Don't be fooled by the name." Headman replied, keeping his anger at the man's obvious distain for him in check. "He is a predator, sown to his very being. He cuts to the very soul of a man to get what he want to know."   
Stopping to light a cigar, Headman looked down the stairs where the man had disappeared.  
"I hope the good doctor got Shockwave stabilized." He said, blowing out a cloud of gray smoke. "We wouldn't want to deprive Crystal Ball of his fun now, would we?" 


End file.
